


Finales Felices Para Principiantes

by zelsh



Series: Cuentacuentos [1]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Nadeem confiesa que le gustan los chicos su familia prácticamente ni pestañea, pero cuando anuncia que quiere irse al Reino del Norte a abrir una zapatería, ah, eso ya es una cosa muy diferente. Un cuento de hadas, de príncipes encantados, de búsquedas interminables por tierras lejanas y de zapatos. Especialmente, de zapatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Cuando por fin Nadeem confiesa que le gustan los chicos, después de meses de cuidadosa planificación, de cambiar de idea aproximadamente medio billón de veces y de frustrarse consigo mismo por su falta de decisión, resulta todo, sinceramente, bastante anticlimático.

La jaima de su familia tiene un armario que le llega por la cintura. La pintura blanca se dilata y se abomba por el calor todos los veranos, y la superficie ha ido coleccionando burbujas blancas de pintura de todos los tamaños que a Nadeem le gusta tocar con los ojos cerrados, como ha visto hacer a los ciegos, para intentar encontrar mensajes secretos. Las baldas del interior han desaparecido, o quizás nunca hayan estado ahí, y los zapatos de sus hermanas se apilan en el interior en hileras desordenadas y coloridas que fascinan y horrorizan a Nadeem a partes iguales.

Después de dos segundos de duda empuja todos los zapatos a dos manos fuera del armario, notando las texturas familiares bajo las yemas, su madre mirándole vagamente interesada desde una esquina, pasando lentamente las hojas de un libro. Ftaim está jugando con su padre a las damas en el otro extremo de la jaima, y Falak observa la partida con las piernas cruzadas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y gritando _UN SUICIDIO, ¡¡¡ESE MOVIMIENTO ES UN SUICIDIO!!!_ a intervalos regulares. En general nadie le presta demasiada atención, acostumbrados como están a que haga cosas inexplicables de vez en cuando, pero Nadeem supone que así el impacto dramático será mayor. _Y eso es lo que importa_.

Se encoge en una bola, presionando las rodillas contra su pecho dentro del espacio reducido del armario, y cierra las puertas con la punta de los dedos. Respira hondo, arrepintiéndose cuando la naftalina sube por su nariz de forma desagradable, y tose un poco antes de empujar las puertas con bruquedad, trepando fuera del armario con toda la dignidad que la situación le permite.

Se queda en medio de la jaima con los brazos extendidos, en mitad de lo que parece algún tipo de desastre relacionado con el calzado, esperando alguna especie de reacción.

Y espera un rato más, hasta que los brazos empiezan a dolerle y entonces carraspea.

\- ¿Querías algo, cariño? – Dice su madre levantando la mirada de su libro durante media milésima de segundo.

\- Déjale, ya sabes cómo es. – Dice Falak, la mano sujetándose la barbilla mientras mira con horror mal disimulado cómo su padre mueve una de las damas negras.

\- Igual estaba intentando llegar a alguno de esos universos que hay al final de los armarios. – Dice Ftaim, sonriéndole despacio.

\- ¿Estabas intentando llegar a uno de esos universos? – Pregunta su padre sujetándose el final de la barba con un par de dedos, sonando ligeramente desaprobador.

\- ¿Qué? No. **No**. – Nadeem gesticula entre el armario y él, intentando expresar su intención. Suspira. – Era una _metáfora_ , gente.

\- ¿Sobre los universos paralelos? – Pregunta su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, a mi me parece más que esto es alguna especie de performance. – Asiente Falak. – Creo que simboliza el renacer.

\- ¿No me dirás que quieres unirte al circo? – Pregunta su padre, sonando cada vez más alarmado.

\- En realidad eso suele ser cosa más de artistas callejeros. – Aporta Ftaim, comiéndole una dama a su padre rápidamente.

\- ¡Ningún hijo mío será artista callejero! – Grita su padre, agitando los brazos, y añade por si acaso, - ¡Ni se unirá al circ—

\- ¡Gay! – Grita Nadeem, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que estaba saliendo del armario, porque me— - Traga saliva. – gustan los chicos.

El silencio en la jaima es atronador, al menos hasta que todos se dan la vuelta y siguen haciendo lo que estaban haciendo hace cinco minutos, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Nadeem abre y cierra la boca, sin saber qué decir.

\- No te quedes ahí con la boca abierta, hijo, - Dice su madre. - que te va a entrar un hada.

\- ¿Pero me habéis escuchado?

\- Sí, has dicho que te gustan los tíos. – Dice Falak alrededor de su puño, que presumiblemente se ha metido en la boca para no gritarle a su padre que está cometiendo algún crimen horrible contra los juegos de estrategia.

\- Y ya lo sabíamos. – Asegura Ftaim.

\- No hacía falta que armases todo esto. – Falak mueve la mano en círculos despectivos cuando dice _todo esto_.

\- ¿ _Qué_? Pero— o sea, ¿desde cuándo?!

\- Desde que nos dijiste que querías casarte con el Rey Midas. – Dice Ftaim mirando el tablero fijamente.

\- Pero eso era porque quería vivir en un palacio de oro. – Dice Falak. – El muy hortera.

\- Es verdad. – Asiente su madre, cerrando el libro y dejando un dedo en medio para recordar la página. - Lo sabemos porque le pillamos besando el póster del Flautista de Hammelin que tenía Falak escondido entre sus libros.

\- ¡Ese póster era de Alima!

\- Ya, seguro. – Bufa su padre, poniendo los ojos en blanco y estrechando la mano de Ftaim por encima del tablero de damas, concediéndole la victoria.

Llegados a este punto Nadeem levanta las manos y se da por vencido, saliendo de la jaima para escapar la ridícula discusión del interior, que como todas las discusiones en su familia ha acabado en aquella vez que su padre malgastó los tres deseos de la lámpara en pedir tres camellos.

\- ¡El genio me entendió mal! ¡Qué culpa tendré yo de que estuviese medio sordo!

El sol se precipita sobre su cara y respirar el aire del desierto al mediodía es como ponerse a respirar fuego en medio del infierno, y aunque a Nadeem le molesta profundamente que algo que iba sobre él haya acabado yendo sobre _otra persona_ no puede evitar sentirse aliviado, como si le hubiesen levantado un peso que no sabía que tenía del centro del pecho.

Así que sí, cuando hace su gran declaración a nadie parece importarle demasiado, pero cuando años después anuncia que quiere irse al Reino del Norte a abrir una zapatería, ah, _eso ya es otra cosa muy diferente_.

\- ¡Cómo que zapatero! – Grita su padre, su pipa parándose a mitad de camino hacia su boca, sus dedos nudosos agarrándose a la madera como si le fuese la vida en ello.

\- Yo prefiero llamarlo artesano del calzado—

\- Nadeem hace unos zapatos muy bonitos. – Le interrumpe Ftaim, levántandose el borde de su melfa para enseñarles los bordes curvados de sus zapatillas.

\- ¡Tonterías! – Bufa su padre, encendiendo el borde de su pipa con impaciencia, aunque ya está encendida de sobra y el humo empieza a acumularse en el interior de la jaima.

\- Calma. – Dice su madre, mientras sirve el té con el brazo extendido, el líquido curvándose dentro de los vasitos como el agua al final de una cascada.

\- Lo que pasa es que Nadeem quiere ir a la capital a buscar chicos guapos.

\- Falak. – Dice su madre, con esa inflexión en la voz que resulta más imponente que los gritos histéricos de su padre.

\- Es normal, - continúa, sin inmutarse. - aquí la única posibilidad que tiene el pobre desgraciado de echar un polvo es coger tierra del camino y lanzarla al aire.

Ftaim echa la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse y su padre empieza a echar humo por la nariz, como si fuese a despegar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Pero vamos a ver! ¡quién va a comprarte a ti zapatos! – Exclama entre nubes enfadadas.

\- ¡Qué sé yo! – Nadeem gesticula a su alrededor. - Todo el mundo usa zapatos.

\- Excepto los gnomos. – Susurra Ftaim, la mirada perdida. – He oído que les gusta ir descalzos para estar en contacto con la tierra.

\- ¡Tendrías que estar pensando en criar caballos, como tu padre! – Su padre coge su té y lo bebe de un trago, escaldándose la lengua y atragantándose. La madre de Nadeem le da palmaditas en su espalda sin demasiado entusiasmo. Tose un poco y agita un dedo en el aire. - ¡Como el padre de tu padre!

\- El abuelo tenía un cabaret parisino en Ágraba. – Dice Ftaim, bebiendo tragos más prudenciales de su té. - Y allí conoció a la abuela.

\- ¡Eso es lo de menos! – Dice su padre, limpiándose el final de su barba con el dorso de la mano.

Nadeem frunce los labios.

\- Voy a hacerlo de todas formas, así que lo que me digas me importa un pimiento. – Declara, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Pues vale!

\- PUES BIEN.

\- ¡PUES PERFECTO!

Pero al final y como suele pasar en estos casos, después de gritos, negociaciones, lágrimas y chantajes, su padre acaba cediendo y Nadeem se encuentra una mañana junto a uno de sus mejores caballos, su vida entera guardada en cuidadosos paquetes y el sol una raya rosada en el fondo del desierto.

\- Más te vale escribirme. – Dice Falak, dándole un abrazo con olor a lavanda. – Dejo en tus manos mi entretenimiento, y exijo saber todo acerca de los príncipes azules que conquistes.

\- Pero asegúrate de que no es un príncipe rana. – Le dice Ftaim, besándole suavemente en una mejilla.

\- Abrígate mucho. – Le dice su madre, ajustando el pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza más veces de la necesarias y pestañeando rápidamente. – Y no te occidentalices demasiado.

\- Vale, mamá. – Susurra.

\- Prométeme que rezarás. – Dice su padre casi sin mirarle, presionando una alfombra enrollada entre sus manos, - De vez en cuando.

\- De vez en cuando. – Asiente Nadeem, intentando sonreír para que no se le note el nudo que tiene firmemente atascado en medio de la garganta y apretando las correas alrededor de su equipaje, comprobando que está bien sujeto a la grupa del caballo.

Después de comprobar y volver a comprobar todo ya no le quedan más excusas para alargar el momento, así que se sube en un movimiento practicado sin decir nada más, y agita un poco una mano antes de hacer caminar a su caballo.

Cuando ya lleva galopando más de diez minutos, las dunas ondeando a su alrededor como olas doradas y la arena pegándose de la humedad en sus mejillas, se gira para mirar hacia atrás, a ese punto lejano y diminuto que solía ser su casa, y luego mira de nuevo al frente, donde el sol empieza a despuntar gigante y luminoso por encima de la curva irregular de la tierra.

\---

Nadeem se esperaba muchas cosas de la ciudad.

Se esperaba los tejados inclinados y picudos, estirándose hasta casi tocar un cielo que es más gris de lo que nunca es en casa. Se esperaba el extraño concepto de realeza. Se esperaba el frío propio del norte y la suciedad que es sólo propia de las ciudades, los gritos y la música y luces encendidas las veinticuatro horas del día. Se esperaba la gente y todos esos seres que no está seguro de que quieran ser llamados _gente_ , y se esperaba el encontrarse cada día una especie diferente de kobold en los lugares más insospechados, como dentro de la mermelada o en el alféizar de su ventana. Se esperaba el contraste y se esperaba el choque cultural, e incluso se esperaba la absurda cantidad de chicos guapos, pero lo que no se esperaba era— en fin. Digamos que Nadeem llegó con una idea demasiado romántica sobre lo que sería su negocio en una ciudad como esa.

\- Estoy sin un riel.

\- Eso es porque te los gastas todos en apuestas. – Declara Goldie, hipócritamente, deslizando cinco fichas rojas sobre la mesa con un par de dedos.

\- No, no. – Aunque también. – Es porque en esta ciudad hay demasiada competencia. – Explica, dejando su patética mano sobre la superficie verde de la mesa y pasándose los dedos por el pelo, deshaciendo parcialmente el lazo de su coleta. – Entiendo que los duendecillos tercermundistas que trabajan por el salario mínimo atraigan a las empresas, pero lo de los leprecauns ya es absurdo.– Se frota la cara, agitando las manos a su alrededor para despejar el humo del bar. – Esos leprecauns andan por ahí con una sola bota, están borrachos la mitad del tiempo y aun así tienen más clientela que yo, Goldie. Si no llevase cuatro amuletos diferentes pensaría que alguien me ha echado un mal de ojo.

Agita los amuletos en cuestión, los cristales y el metal tintineando al final de la cadena.

\- Eres el chico nuevo de la ciudad, dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a ti. Ya sabes lo caprichosa que es. – Goldie cubre cualquier posible amargura en su voz con un trago de su petaca plateada, y Nadeem se muerde la lengua para no replicar que lleva casi un año viviendo ahí.

Goldie es el más claro ejemplo de estrella fugaz. Encandiló al reino durante una semana entera con su melena rubia y su éxito de dudoso contenido _Los Tres Osos_ , pero la ciudad es tan rápida en querer como en olvidar, y años después sus rizos caen ligeramente menos dorados alrededor de su cara y ha desarrollado un cariño desproporcionado por el whisky casero y las pistolas de pequeño calibre. A veces olvida alguna que otra cosa, durante un momento o dos, pero es su mejor amiga y Nadeem le perdonaría cualquier cosa. Además, no es como si él no tuviese vicios propios.

\- No te preocupes, mi querido Nadeem. – Le dice Harlan, posándole una mano de dedos delgados y blanquísimos sobre la manga de su camisa, y sonríe de medio lado, de una manera que deja a Nadeem dudando de si se está riendo de él en algún punto debajo de todas esas capas de estudiada amabilidad. – Estamos en recesión, es normal que las cosas no te vayan del todo bien. Pero hay maneras de circunnavegar la situación.

\- No hace falta que hables como un puto libro de texto. – Murmura Goldie, la mirada fija en sus cartas.

\- ¿Qué maneras? – Pregunta Nadeem, esperanzado, ignorando a Goldie.

Sabe de una manera distante y poco concreta que Goldie no aguanta a Harlan por alguna razón, pero Nadeem es un experto en ver sólo lo que quiere ver, y le da igual que se quieran matar a sus espaldas mientras se comporten civilizadamente a su alrededor.

Goldie saca su pistola favorita de debajo de sus faldas y la hace girar alrededor de su dedo índice, y Nadeem rectifica mentalmente: todo lo civilizadamente _posible_.

\- Bueno, durante la guerra de Fühl estuve a punto de cerrar la libería—

\- ¿La guerra de Fühl? ¿La guerra de Fühl de hace _cuarenta años_? – Pregunta Goldie, abandonando la máscara de indiferencia durante un segundo. - ¿Pero tú cuántos años tienes exactamente?

Harlan encoge uno de sus delicados hombros y abre y cierra el abanico de sus cartas, quitándole importancia. Tiene el pelo tan rubio que parece blanco y los rasgos más perfectos que Nadeem ha visto jamás en un hombre, de una forma que es casi molesta, pero aunque lo intentase no sabría concretar si tiene quince años o cuarenta y cinco. Por suerte para su salud mental, Nadeem no lo intenta demasiado.

\- ¿Y entonces qué dices que hiciste? – Nadeem intenta volver a encauzar la conversación, agachándose sobre la mesa por si el método requiere alguna especie de práctica ilegal.

\- Ah, sí. – Harlan hace una pausa dramática, enarcando una ceja blanca. Nadeem está bastante seguro de que son el trío más absurdamente teatral de todo el reino. – Reinventarme, por supuesto.

\---

A Nadeem esto no lo parece buena idea.

\- Esto no me parece buena idea.

\- Tsk, calla. – Goldie está demasiado alegre para haber bebido hasta casi el desmayo la noche anterior, en su humilde opinión.

\- Es porque tengo una resistencia casi sobrehumana al alcohol. – Le dijo cuando apareció en su puerta a las ocho y media de la mañana con una bolsa llena de papeles enrollados, mirando sus zapatillas favoritas con una ceja enarcada. Nadeem sabe de sobra que esa resistencia sobrehumana se llama _Polvos Mágicos de la Señorita Hang Para Noches Agitadas_ , pero no dice nada al respecto.

Es casi mediodía en la ciudad y el sol brilla con fuerza en lo alto del cielo. Las calles están llenas de gente que se empuja y grita y se lanza hechizos en cuanto el tráfico lento les hace perder los nervios, y Nadeem parpadea cuando una mujer altísima pasa a su lado llevando a tres niños atados de un cordel, flotando en el aire como si estuviesen rellenos de helio. Agita la cabeza, alzando la voz por encima del barullo.

\- Es sólo que— - Nadeem coge uno de los carteles y lo inspecciona con ojo crítico. - ¿Es todo esto realmente necesario?

Señala la fotografía que Goldie ha modificado para hacerle parecer mucho más guapo y musculoso de lo que realmente es. No es que a él le moleste la autopromoción lo más mínimo, pero esto es demasiado ridículo. Golpea las letras mágicas que anuncian que es un experto en _problemas relacionados con el calzado; resolvemos todas sus dudas_ , mirando con el ceño fruncido el polvo dorado que se queda pegado de sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pues claro que es necesario. – Dice ella, moviendo su melena por encima de su hombro, sus ojos brillando oscuros. - ¿Quieres ganar dinero o no?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Pues haz caso de la maestra.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo eres una maestra en publicidad?

\- Desde que una vez tuve un novio que tenía una hermana que estaba casada con la publicista de Rapunzel. – Se inclina para susurrarle, - Y déjame que te diga que la mitad de esa melena son extensiones.

Nadeem está a punto de señalar todos los fallos en ese razonamiento, pero alguien se choca contra sus rodillas, haciéndole que pare en seco.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡A ver si miramos por dónde vamos! – Gruñe un hombre muy pequeño, agitando lo que parece ser una pala enfrente de sus narices antes de seguir andando.

\- Discúlpale, un mal día. – Dice otro hombre igualmente pequeño, corriendo detrás de su compañero. Nadeem se queda parado mientras ve otros cinco hombrecillos correr en la misma dirección, todos llevando el mismo logo de “La mina mágica de Blancanieves” cosido en sus espaldas.

\- No te quedes mirando, Nad, que es de mala educación. – Dice Goldie, tirándole de la manga.

Goldie le lleva por calles estrechas, le hace cruzar arcos que están hechos para gente mucho más pequeña y le hace subir escaleras de caracol, arrastrándole de la oreja cuando intenta desviarse al pasar junto a las luces brillantes del Casino Real.

\- Sólo un par de man—

\- No.

\- Vale.

Cuando llegan a una calle que es suficientemente grande para el gusto de Goldie, ella empieza a empapelar las paredes y los escaparates de las tiendas, la cara sonriente de Nadeem cubriendo los anuncios para el próximo baile de la Corte mientras una versión más real y menos espectacular de Nadeem reparte folletos con varios niveles de éxito. Un brujo mayor, por ejemplo, enrolla uno de los folletos y se lo mete dentro de la boca mientras le golpea con su cetro en la cabeza, y una gata blanca le agradece la publicidad, maullándole un críptico _para mi hijo_.

Cuando Goldie se da por sastisfecha el sol ya está desapareciendo detrás de los edificios, y Nadeem observa el púrpura avanzar por el cielo desde los escalones que llevan a la parte alta de la ciudad, de donde sobresalen las torres blancas del palacio como pequeñas agujas de mármol contra el fondo verde de las montañas.

\- Aaaah, estoy hecho polvo. – Gruñe Nadeem, dejándose caer sobre las escaleras dramáticamente, recogiéndose el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza. – Espero que haya merecido la pena.

\- Claro que ha merecido la pena. – Le dice Goldie con una sonrisa.

Una guardia pasa junto a ellos, mirándoles con recelo por la rendija de su yelmo, y Goldie se apresura a extender los volantes de su falda alrededor de sus pies, escondiendo efectivamente la pistola plateada que tiene enfundada a la altura de su gemelo.

Nadeem coge uno de los folletos y lo estira sobre su rodilla, deshaciendo las arrugas contra su pantalón gris con toda la palma.

\- Vale, pero hay algo que— - Duda un momento, casi temiendo preguntar. Suspira, dándose por vencido. - ¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda significa _problemas relacionados con el calzado_?

Goldie sonríe de medio lado, de esa manera que es un poco peligrosa y que le pone los pelos de punta, y le asegura que

\- Oh, ya lo verás.

\---

Algo despierta a Nadeem bruscamente. Salta fuera de la cama con las imágenes de un sueño interesante todavía pegadas a su retina, y se coloca la erección dentro del pijama con una mano distraída mientras se pone su bata de flores con la otra, metiendo los pies en unos zapatos que ha estado diseñando la noche anterior. Los zapatos se encienden a cada paso que da, iluminando las paredes de su pasillo y los bordes redondeados de las escaleras como uno de los árboles del Solsticio. A Nadeem le parecen _brillantes_.

Los golpes en la puerta han disminuído hasta convertirse en un golpeteo irregular, como si estuvise cayendo una lluvia inconstante al otro lado de la madera. Nadeem frunce el ceño y mira la hora en en el reloj de pared, las manecillas declarando que efectivamente son las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco y deshaciendo las intrincadas cadenas de su puerta, esperando encontrar a Goldie en su felpudo, demasiado borracha para llegar a su casa diez metros más allá.

\- Espero por tu madre, Goldie, que estés al borde de un coma etílico porque estaba soñando que Harlan me la estaba chupan— ah. Eh. Hola.

Pero en lugar de su amiga hay un señor enorme apoyado en el quicio de su puerta, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos y una mano que es más grande que la cabeza de Nadeem sujetándose algo en el centro del pecho.

\- ¿Eres Naveen? – Dice, su voz un susurro ronco.

\- Nadeem. – Frunce el ceño.

\- Lo que sea, Sherezade. – Gruñe, empujándole uno de sus folletos contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que Nadeem da un paso hacia atrás. – Tengo un problema relacionado con el calzado. Concretamente, éste. – Dice, separándose la mano de su estómago.

Nadeem no sabe si es la luz parpadeante de sus zapatos o que todavía puede sentir los labios de Harlan intentar sorberle el cerebro por la punta de la polla, pero juraría que eso que tiene el hombre encajado entre las costillas, teñido por la sangre, es—

\- Señor, ¿es eso una _bota_?

Y así es como empieza esta nueva dimensión de su trabajo. No exclusivamente el atender heridas de bota a altas horas de la madrugada, sino el lidiar con cualquier tipo de emergencia que tenga que ver aunque sea tangencialmente con zapatos.

\- Te dije que funcionaría. – Dice Goldie, haciendo girar una pistola a la altura de su cadera y mirándole con un aire de satisfacción.

\- Vale, sí, ¡¡pero échame una mano, quieres!! – Grita Nadeem, intentando mantener alejadas a duras penas a unas bailarinas que intentan comerse sus dedos.

Está atardeciendo sobre los tejados de la ciudad y Nadeem bosteza sobre la estructura desmantelada de las zapatillas rojas. Mueve la vela más cerca y mira a través de su lupa, buscando el origen del problema.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ésas? – Pregunta Harlan, apoyándose contra su mesa de trabajo y bebiendo delicadamente de su té.

Nadeem suspira.

\- No estoy seguro. La niña que me las trajo no podía parar de bailar cuando se las ponía. – Frunce el ceño. – Estaban pensando en cortarle los pies, los muy salva—

La campana de la puerta le interrumpe en mitad de su frase.

\- ¡Está cerrado! – Grita Nadeem asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de su trastienda, haciendo un gesto a la sombra que se mueve al otro lado del cristal. Vuelve a mirar los circuitos de la suela, entrecerrando los ojos. – Creo que es un fallo en la matriz del hechizo— - La campana vuelve a sonar. Nadeem se impacienta. - ¡Que está cerrado!

\- Deberías ir a mirar. – Le sugiere Harlan, levantando las cejas y sonriendo como si supiese algo que Nadeem no sabe. – Puede que sea importante.

Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta de su taburete, murmurando entre dientes acerca de clientes que _no saben lo que significa de nueve a siete y media_.

\- Está cerrado. – Gruñe Nadeem al abrir la puerta, echando una mirada desinteresada al hombre que espera en su puerta, una capa azul oscureciéndole los rasgos. – Vuelva mañana.

Intenta cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre extiende una bota gris y evita que se cierre del todo.

\- ¡Espere! Espere por favor. – Dice el hombre, bajándose la capucha. Nadeem se da cuenta de que es un chico muy alto y muy pálido más que un hombre. - ¿Puede ayudarme? Necesito que me ayude.

Suena algo desesperado, y le extiende un zapato de cristal que Nadeem coge entre sus dedos. Toca el extraño material, pasando las yemas por los dibujos en espiral del tacón, suspendido entre la admiración y los celos ante un trabajo artesanal tan fantástico. Carraspea, recuperándose.

\- Muy bonito, pero dudo que pueda hacer que esto le valga. – Dice, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza las enormes botas del chico, devolviéndole el zapato con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No es _para mí_. – Se apresura a asegurarle, pasándose una mano nerviosa por su pelo rojo. – Necesito encontrar a alguien. A la persona. A la que pertenece esto. – Un segundo después aclara, – El zapato.

\- Pues vaya usted a la policía. Seguro que no les importa buscar a su novia. – Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco.

Goldie fue inteligente a la hora de no precisar demasiado en su publicidad las cosas con las que Nadeem estaba dispuesto a ayudar, como demuestra el cofre lleno de monedas nuevas que guarda bajo una baldosa suelta de su baño, pero a veces le sorprende lo que la gente considera que está dentro de sus competencias.

\- No, no puedo ir a la policía. – Dice, negando vehementemente con la cabeza, su pelo agitándose en todas direcciones. - Le pagaré mucho dinero si me ayuda. – El chico salta de un pie para otro, mirándole con ojos muy azules y muy abiertos, y algo en la mente de Nadeem hace _click_ , como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas.

Nadeem le estudia durante un segundo, fijándose por primera vez en la ropa elegante bajo su capa, los pantalones ajustados de montar y la chaqueta azul que parece cambiar de color cuando el chico se mueve nerviosamente en el umbral.

\- ¿Cuánto es mucho dinero? – Pregunta Nadeem, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar en la tienda, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Harlan les mira desde detrás del mostrador, una pequeña sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

\- Mucho. – Asegura, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a Harlan. – Eh— - Se rebusca entre su capa, sacando una bolsa que tintinea con el sonido inconfundible del dinero. La posa sobre sus manos y Nadeem siente que empieza a salivar. – Y eso sería sólo la primera parte. El resto se lo daría cuando la encontrásemos.

\- Wow, vaya. – Nadeem echa un vistazo dentro de la bolsa, intentando decidirse aunque su mente ya va cuatro pasos por delante, y está fantaseando con todas esas partidas de póker que podría ganar, y todas esas bocas que podría cerrar de golpe, y—

\- ¿Entonces me ayudará? – Pregunta, optimista. Nadeem abre la boca, dudando un momento, y mira a Harlan, que se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Dices que hay que encontrar a la chica a la que pertenece este zapato?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Bueno. Sí. – El chico frunce un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Por dónde pensabas buscarla?

\- Bueno— tengo un— una serie de posibles destinos— - El chico busca de nuevo entre sus aparentemente interminables bolsillos, y saca uno de sus folletos junto a un mapa arrugado. El chico se sonroja y guarda el folleto de nuevo entre los pliegues de su capa. Extiende el mapa y Nadeem mira las ciudades que están marcadas con una cruz roja, unidas por una línea de puntos que señala la ruta a seguir.

Puede que Nadeem esté siendo excesivamente optimista con este tema, por todo eso de tener un montón de dinero entre las manos nublándole la razón, pero le suena como si quisiesen pagarle por hacer un viaje por el Reino del Norte.

Le mira con un ojo entrecerado.

\- ¿Y te harías cargo de todos los gastos?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Le asegura el chico, sonriendo con cierta cautela.

Nadeem lo piensa durante medio segundo antes de sonreír y extender la mano, que el chico estrecha con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Pues acabas de contratarte un compañero de viaje. Me llamo Nadeem.

\- Genial, ¡genial! Yo soy Cornelius. – Sonríe, su apretón sorprendentemente firme. – Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Cuando Cornelius se va, agradeciéndole profusamente su ayuda y prometiéndole que mañana estará allí a las ocho en punto, preparado para partir, Nadeem cierra la puerta y se apoya contra el cristal frío, abriendo el saco de dinero para hundir los dedos entre las monedas lentamente, la sensación casi orgásmica.

Harlan carraspea, recordándole que no está sólo.

\- Vaya, parece que has hecho un buen negocio.

\- ¿Verdad?, _¿verdad?!_ – Dice Nadeem sin terminar de creérselo, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja. - ¿Quién paga este dinero por pasearte por el reino?

Harlan se ríe dentro de su taza, mirándole por encima del borde florido de la cerámica.

\- De verdad no sabes quién es. – Dice con un asombro que como todo lo suyo suena más divertido que sincero.

Nadeem frunce el ceño, sintiendo un mal presentimiento treparle por el estómago.

\- ¿Un excéntrico rico? – Pregunta, esperanzado. - ¿Un aburrido noble en busca de nuevas experiencias?

Harlan suelta una risa por la nariz.

\- Ese con el que acabas de hacer un trato, - le dice Harlan, señalando con su cabeza rubia la entrada de la tienda, que a Nadeem le parece repentinamente siniestra y traicionera. – era el príncipe Cornelius el Maldito.

Nadeem se frota los ojos con una mano. _Pues de puta madre_.


	2. Chapter 2

Es tan temprano que el rocío que se prende de las pestañas de Nadeem no tarda nada en congelarse, porque la luz del sol es sólo eso, una luz entre la niebla gris de la mañana, y no sirve de nada contra el viento que sopla helado y cortante en dirección contraria. Se pega a la grupa de su caballo y se enrolla con intención dentro de su capa, todavía sintiendo las manos de Goldie atándola alrededor de su cuello. Nota que se le calientan las mejillas cuando piensa en la despedida de esa mañana.

\- ¡El príncipe! – Le susurró Goldie, aunque su susurro parecía más un grito con toda esa excitación mal contenida.

\- Sí, el príncipe _Maldito_ —

\- ¡El príncipe, Nadeem! ¡¡¡El príncipe!!! – Repitió, agitándole como si no hubiese escuchado una palabra.

Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco al recordarlo y mira en dirección a su acompañante, que trota sobre su caballo a su lado, y le estudia discretamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Claro que ha oído los rumores. Todo el mundo y su abuela ha oído los rumores. Recuerda vagamente los titulares de las revistas del corazón que su padre compraba a escondidas, declarando que era un _¡Escándalo Real! ¡Príncipe Caído Bajo Maldición!_ , unidos a nostálgicas fotos del príncipe en pañales y del príncipe en su Comunión. Aunque la familia real nunca ha hecho declaraciones al respecto, la realidad es que al más pequeño de los Plantagenet no se le ha visto el pelo en los últimos diez años. Nadie sabe exactamente en qué consiste la maldición pero el rumor general dice que ha vivido todo este tiempo encerrado en la más alta torre del palacio, esperando a que una princesa aparezca para liberarle.

A Nadeem no podría importarle menos todo el tema de la realeza, pero admite que eso de la maldición le tiene ligeramente preocupado.

\- Y. - Nadeem carraspea, y Cornelius le mira un poco sobresaltado, casi como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba ahí. – Y, bueno. ¿Qué tal?

\- ¡Dios mío! – Grita de repente, llevándose las manos enguantadas a la cabeza. - ¡Dios mío, sabes quién soy!

\- Esto—

\- Mira, mira, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Hace parar a su caballo y le mira con tal cara de cordero degollado que Nadeem se traga cualquier comentario sarcástico que hubiese podido hacer. – Lo tengo todo bajo control, ¿vale? Nadie sabe todavía que me he escapado, y me han pasado el agua y me han limpiado el aura y me han puesto imanes y— y— - Se palpa su chaqueta y murmura, frotándose su afilada nariz, - llevo siete patas de conejo atadas en alguna parte… y el siete es el número de la suerte, ¿verdad? O era el ocho…

\- Hey, _hey_. – Nadeem levanta una mano, haciendo que el príncipe pare en seco. Se encoge de hombros. – Tranquilo. Me da igual quién seas. Me has pagado por acompañarte y yo te acompaño, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

\- Pero… ¿y lo de la maldición?

Nadeem se encoge de hombros otra vez.

\- A mi no me pareces particularmente maldito, qué quieres que te diga.

Cornelius sonríe hacia el cuello de su camisa, el color extendiéndose sobre las pecas del puente de su nariz, y Nadeem piensa _no, para nada maldito_.

Por supuesto, seis horas después ve la inconfundible sombra de un tronco verde y enorme que se eleva en espiral hacia el cielo, y carraspea, girándose hasta Cornelius.

\- Oye, ¿de qué dices que iba la maldición esta tuya?

\- Bueno— - Se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, despeinándose la espesa mata roja sin ningún cuidado. – Básicamente tengo muy mala suerte.

\- Ya decía yo.

\---

La hilera de mujeres da la vuelta a la plaza y sigue una línea colorida y sinuosa hasta que se pierde por una de las calles laterales. Nadeem piensa que si lo que pretendía Cornelius era pasar desapercibido, anunciar que un príncipe soltero estaba buscando desesperadamente a a la dueña de un zapato de cristal no ha sido el movimiento más inteligente, pero qué sabrá él.

La posadera no parece demasiado contenta con todas esas mujeres que se agolpan en su entrada, pero está encantada de que la realeza haya elegido su posada para hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo ( _una especie de cásting, he oído_ ), así que les cede su mejor habitación y sólo pone mala cara de vez en cuando.

Nadeem mira por la ventana de su habitación, asoma la cabeza hacia abajo y observa a un grupo de chicas fumar apoyadas contra la pared de la posada, estudiando con ojo crítico sus escotes desde su aventajada perspectiva.

\- Creo que esas chicas de ahí son prostitutas. – Declara.

Cornelius se encoge de hombros, frotando la superficie pulida del zapato con la manga de su camisa. Parecería que no le importa en absoluto si no fuese tan evidente que se está muriendo de la vergüenza. La verdad es que la suya es una complexión poco afortunada.

\- Da lo mismo. Mientras— ya sabes. - Mueve el zapato en el aire. – No importa a qué se dediquen.

Nadeem se toca la barbilla con un par de dedos, golpeando distraídamente el suelo de madera con la punta de su bota.

\- Sería interesante. Ver a una puta en palacio, digo.

\- Oh, de esas ya hay muchas, créeme.

Nadeem se ríe, sorprendido porque no sabía que Cornelius tuviese un sentido del humor y mucho menos que pudiese abandonar su timidez durante suficiente tiempo como para usarlo, pero al segundo siguiente Cornelius está mirando al suelo, repentinamente tímido otra vez, y Nadeem suspira.

\- Sabes, tengo que admitir que no se me había pasado por la cabeza que no supieses a quién estabas buscando. – Comenta Nadeem, apoyándose contra la puerta de la habitación.

Cornelius frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué te iba a necesitar si no?

\- Touché.

Alguien llama a la puerta a sus espaldas, y Nadeem se gira para abrir. Al otro lado está una mujer negra y alta que le guiña un ojo, entrando sin esperar a ser invitada y dejando un rastro de perfume sutil a su paso.

\- Siéntese ahí, señorita, por favor. – Le dice Cornelius, indicándole un sillón con un gesto de su mano.

\- Vaya, sí que eres un príncipe azul. – Dice la mujer, dejándose caer con elegancia sobre los cojines, la capucha roja de su capa cayendo alrededor de sus hombros para dejar al descubierto una melena larga y oscura. Se agacha para quitarse delicadamente uno de sus impresionantes tacones rojos.

Cornelius se pone de rodillas y le sujeta el tobillo como ha hecho cientos de veces durante esa tarde, como si estuviese hecho del mismo cristal que el zapato que intenta colocarle en la punta de los dedos. Resulta bastante evidente que el zapato no entra más allá de las uñas pintadas de violeta de la mujer, pero aun así Cornelius le mira en busca de su opinión profesional.

\- No es ella. – Dice, negando con la cabeza.

\- No lo soy, - Admite. – pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se encoge de hombros y se calza, besando a Cornelius en la mejilla en un movimiento rápido antes de agitar su melena y levantarse, su capa arremolinándose alrededor de sus caderas.

\- Muchas gracias por venir. – Dice Cornelius, que está rojo hasta la línea del pelo pero que se mantiene principesco hasta el último momento.

\- De nada, cariño.

\- Si no hubiese sido por los pies no me habría dado ni cuenta. – Le dice Nadeem una vez en el pasillo, en un susurro conspiratorio. La tarde avanza sobre sus cabezas y el aire frío se cuela por las rendijas de la posada, rodando por los suelos de madera y colándose bajo la ropa de Nadeem.

Ella parece un poco sorprendida, pero luego echa la cabeza para atrás y se ríe, descubriendo la larga columna de su cuello.

\- Dios mío, eres _monísimo_. – Dice con una voz notablemente más grave, y le posa una mano sobre su antebrazo, sugerente. - ¿No te apetecerá venir a dar una vuelta? Podemos tomar algo en el Lobo Feroz.

Su voz es suave e incitante, pero la sonrisa que le asoma en la comisura le dice a Nadeem que sabe que no va a estar interesado, de la manera en la que se saben este tipo de cosas.

\- Otro día quizás. – Nadeem sonríe de medio lado.

\- Otro día entonces.

La mujer se despide con un movimiento de mano y Nadeem cierra la puerta tras ella, frotándose los brazos para espantar el frío de la superficie de su piel.

En el interior, Cornelius está mirando el zapato fijamente, tocando las líneas del cristal como intentando encontrar alguna pista entre las burbujas del vidrio, el ceño fruncido profundamente en un gesto de concentración. Nadeem carraspea.

\- ¿Otra?

Cornelius le mira durante un segundo, los ojos azules detrás de sus pestañas, y asiente.

\- Otra.

\---

\- Otra más no, por favor. – Gruñe Cornelius cuatro días después, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el cojín del sofá, el zapato de cristal colgando de uno de sus dedos.

\- ¿Pero cuántas mujeres puede haber en esta ciudad? – Suspira Nadeem, que está tirando sobre la alfombra con los brazos extendidos.

\- _Demasiadas_.

Cornelius rueda por el sillón y va tropezando hasta la puerta, esquivando las extremidades de Nadeem de pura casualidad. Nadeem esconde un bostezo detrás de su mano y maldice su ingenuidad, porque pensaba que este trabajo sería mucho más rápido, pero especialmente pensaba que sería _mucho más emocionante_. Resulta que ver a cientos de mujeres descalzarse durante horas no ofrece demasiados desafíos profesionales.

Pero no es otra mujer la que espera al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Su Majestad. – Dice una voz que Nadeem reconocería en cualquier esquina del reino. – Soy—

\- Jack. – Susurra Nadeem, la voz quedándosele atascada en el centro de su pecho, donde su corazón le golpea las costillas desde dentro.

Y por supuesto, _por supuesto_ que es Jack, esperando como si nada en la puerta de su habitación, mirándole como si no fuese una sorpresa encontrárselo. Y siendo como es, seguramente ha sabido que estaba ahí desde el primer día y ha esperado a que ya no le esperase para hacer su entrada. _El muy gilipollas_.

Nadeem se levanta a toda prisa, torpe por la sorpresa y el enfado y esa otra cosa, esa que lleva ahí meses esperando a que le haga caso.

Cornelius mira de uno a otro, confundido.

\- ¿Quién— - Frunce el ceño. Mira a Nadeem. Señala a Jack. – O sea, ¿os—

\- Ya me ocupo yo de esto, Cornelius. – Dice Nadeem, apretando los dientes y sujetando a Jack firmemente por el brazo, intentando no fijarse demasiado en la flexión de los músculos bajo sus dedos.

Fuera, la lluvia cae en una cortina de agua constante y ligera, las gotas flotando en el aire y mojando a la gente que se despista y se olvida el paraguas en casa. Nadeem mira al cielo con reproche cuando empieza a notar la tela de su camisa pegarse a su piel, el agua helándole hasta los huesos.

\- ¿Te importaría devolverme mi brazo? – Dice Jack con una ceja levantada. – No que me moleste que quieras arrastrarme a un sitio más privado, pero dudo mucho que estemos pensando en hacer lo mismo.

Nadeem suelta una risa por la nariz aunque no le hace ninguna gracia, y deja caer el brazo de Jack. En una esquina de la plaza hay un local que se transpasa, sus escaparates forrados con grandes carteles de _Finales Felices se TRANSPASA. ¡Encuéntrenos en la plaza Bella Durmiente, 24!_ , y su toldo de colores ofrece tan buena protección contra la lluvia como otro cualquiera.

Nadeem se sienta en los peldaños de la tienda sin esperar a ver si Jack le está siguiendo o no, suspendido entre las ganas de que le siga y las ganas de no volverle a ver en su puta vida.

\- Estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas, Nad. Ya casi me había olvidado. – Jack se apoya a su lado y se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja, de una manera que atrapa la poca luz que hay entre sus ondas. Nadeem siempre ha sospechado que se trata de algún hechizo porque nadie puede tener el pelo tan brillante de forma natural.

\- Eres un encanto. – Dice Nadeem monótonamente, intentando no perder los nervios y consiguiéndolo sólo por los pelos. Un niño salta en ese momento dentro de la fuente del centro de la plaza, asegurándole a su madre que no entiende por qué se enfada tanto _si ya estaba mojado de antes_.

\- Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo. – Jack se encoge de hombros y le sonríe, como si supiese exactamente el efecto que tiene esa sonrisa. - ¿Cuánto era? ¿ocho meses?

Exactamente ocho meses, una semana y cuatro días, pero Nadeem tiene demasiado amor propio como para decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Querías verme para algo? ¿O es este tu descanso para el café entre groupie y groupie?

\- Ouch, eso ha dolido. – Jack se lleva una mano al corazón, sin perder la sonrisa ni un segundo. – En realidad sólo quería verte para, ya sabes, hablar de los viejos tiempos. - Y cuando dice _hablar_ mueve las caderas hacia adelante en un gesto tan abiertamente sexual que Nadeem siente el color subírsele hasta las mejillas, en parte porque le pone caliente y en parte porque le pone _furioso_ que le ponga caliente.

Nadeem sonríe la sonrisa más tirante y antinatural de su repertorio, y en medio de la plaza una madre muy enfadada se dispone a sacar un niño de la fuente por las orejas.

\- No hay nada de los viejos tiempos que tenga ganas de hablar contigo, así que si no te importa… - Nadeem deja caer la frase, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo invisible de sus pantalones.

\- No te hagas el difícil, Nad. – Ahora es el turno de Jack de sujetarle el brazo, sus dedos fuertes encajando alrededor de la circunferencia de su brazo. – No es como si fuese una sorpresa encontrarme aquí.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el tronco que sobresale por encima de todos los tejados, incluso por encima del campanario de la catedral y del minarete azul de la mezquita, que se curva y se enrosca y parece tener un círculo de nubes rodeando perpetuamente los últimos metros. Nadeem entrecierra los ojos y se desembaraza de Jack con un movimiento brusco.

Jack no pierde su sonrisa, los dientes sorprendentemente blancos en mitad de toda esa piel cuidadosamente bronceada, y resulta todo tan artificial que Nadeem no puede evitar maldecirse por haber dejado que este imbécil le rompiese el corazón, el reproche familiar, perfeccionado tras meses y meses de repetición continua.

Acababa de llegar al Reino del Norte cuando la gira de Jack les colocó en la misma ciudad, al mismo tiempo. A Nadeem no le parecía que encontrarse unas habichuelas que crecían más de la cuenta tuviese mérito alguno, y la idea de transportar un tronco gigante de ciudad en ciudad era bastante absurda a sus ojos, pero Goldie le convenció para ir a ver su espectáculo, hablando sin parar de héroes nacionales y de entrar en contracto con la cultura popular y de lo _bueno que está, Nad, no te lo puedes imaginar_ , así que Nadeem fue y—en fin.

Había algo irresistible en ese hombre del norte que reía como un niño pero _sonreía_ como una estrella de rock, que hablaba de derrotar gigantes como si lo hiciese todos los días y que parecía haberse fijado _en él_ , de entre todos los fans que le seguían a todas partes. Que tardase tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que era irresistible para muchas personas más, y de que Jack tampoco tenía muchas ganas de resistirse a ninguna de ellas es algo que todavía no se ha podido perdonar.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Declara finalmente, frunciendo el ceño para espantar los recuerdos. – Cornelius está esperando por mi.

\- Ah, así que es _Cornelius_. Pues sí que hemos subido de nivel. – La sonrisa de Jack parece afectada por primera vez en toda la conversación, mutando y convirtiéndose en algo cruel, feo, infinitamente más real. – Has pasado de estar con un simple héroe local a follarte a la mismísima reale—

El golpe es tan repentino que Nadeem todavía se está mirando el puño medio minuto después, sintiendo el dolor del impacto palpitarle sobre los nudillos. Mira a Jack, que se está sujetando el borde de la mandíbula, apoyado contra la pared y respirando agitadamente, los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Wow, no sabes qué ganas tenía de hacer eso. –Dice Nadeem, abriendo y cerrando la mano experimentalmente y sintiéndose curiosamente vacío de cualquier enfado, como si el puñetazo hubiese expulsado todo el resentimiento que llevaba acumulado dentro. Suelta el aire en algo que es casi una risa.

\- Tú—

\- Que te vaya bien, Jack.

Se gira antes de que Jack pueda decir nada más, y cuando llega a su habitación en el hostal la lluvia le ha mojado de arriba abajo, empapando su ropa y haciendo que le pesen los brazos más de lo normal. Abre la puerta con manos temblorosas, apartándose los mechones mojados de su frente y en el interior Cornelius se separa de la ventana con un salto.

\- ¡Hola, Nadeem! – Dice, su voz sospechosamente aguda.

Nadeem frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Estabas espiándonos?

\- ¡No! – Pausa. – Bueno, un poco. – Cornelius baja la cabeza como si fuese un niño al que acaban de regañar y Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco.

Nadeem se pasa la mano por el pelo, escurriendo el agua de sus mechones y viendo cómo se acumula en pequeños charquitos oscuros sobre la alfombra roja, los círculos dibujando figuras extrañas y aleatorias, como constelaciones en miniatura. Cornelius le mira a través de su flequillo rojo y su voz suena suave, tentativa en el silencio de la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy aceptablemente bien. – Nadeem empieza a quitarse la camisa, desabrochándose los puños con dedos fríos. – Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

\- ¿Debería— - Cornelius hace un gesto ambiguo, rígido en medio de la habitación, donde la chimenea ilumina el suelo en un semicírculo naranja. Toca la empuñadura de una daga que sobresale de su cinturón con dedos nerviosos. – Ya sabes, ¿defender tu honor?

Nadeem no puede evitar reírse, sentándose en su cama para desabrocharse la complicada red de cordones de sus botas. Mira a Cornelius con las cejas levantadas.

\- ¿A ti te parezco una damisela en apuros?

\- ¡En absoluto! – Se apresura a asegurarle Cornelius. La luz del fuego hace hace que su pelo brille de un rojo más profundo en la penumbra de la habitación, y las sombras de su cara se acentúan con su incomodidad. – Es sólo que— ese hombre— y tú— él era—

\- ¿Jack el héroe? ¿Jack el gilipollas? ¿Jack mi ex? Sí, sí y sí también. – Nadeem consigue quitarse las botas y mueve los dedos dentro de sus calcetines. Suspira y estudia a Cornelius durante un segundo. - ¿Es eso un problema para ti?

\- ¿Qué? No. Para nada. Definitivamente no. No. – Cornelius niega vehementemente. Lo piensa un segundo. – Excepto lo de que sea un gilipollas, supongo.

\- Bien. – Nadeem sonríe un poco y Cornelius parece relajarse de golpe, todos sus rasgos perdiendo tensión, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa diminuta. La cama se hunde en su dirección cuando se sienta a su lado, después de dudar durante un momento.

Cornelius mira sus nudillos por el rabillo del ojo, y Nadeem se los toca con un dedo, trazando las zonas rojas e hinchadas con cierta fascinación.

\- Nunca había pegado a nadie.

Cornelius frunce los labios y suelta, de golpe,

\- Podría hacer que le colgasen de los pulgares, sabes. Soy el príncipe.

Nadeem se ríe.

\- No me tientes. – Le mira, y desde esta distancia las pecas de Cornelius son mucho más evidentes, y se pregunta si alguien se habrá parado a contarlas alguna vez. Parece una de esas cosas que merece la pena hacer. Parpadea y hace chocar sus hombros, apartando la mirada.

La lluvia golpea el cristal rítmicamente desde el otro lado, y el aire está espeso con electricidad estática. En un momento de la noche la temperatura bajará tanto que la lluvia se convertirá en granizo dentro de las nubes, pero se derretirá antes de llegar al suelo y la fuente de la plaza se llenará hasta los bordes, haciendo que las ranas de piedra del interior croen, ligeramente confundidas. Nadeem siente la piel levantarse tras los pequeños ríos de lluvia que le bajan por los brazos y gotean hasta el suelo, y recuerda algo que dijo Jack repentinamente.

\- Oye. – Frunce el ceño. - ¿Debería llamarte Majestad?

Cornelius le mira un poco sorprendido, su iris abriéndose dentro del azul de sus ojos antes de sonreír. Una sonrisa enorme y brillante y _mejor_ que ninguna de las que Jack pueda llegar nunca a perfeccionar practicando durante horas delante de un espejo.

\- Nah, Cornelius está bien. – Hace chocar sus hombros otra vez, y Nadeem no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. – Cornelius está perfecto.

\---

\- ¿Por qué, _por qué_ mierda dejaste ahí los caballos?

\- ¡Traía: _deje aquí sus caballos_!

\- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que eso era de fiar?

\- ¡Eh— - Cornelius frunce el ceño, las alforjas balanceándose sobre su hombro con cada paso. – ¿Estaba subrayado?

\- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Que no puedes resistirte al todopoderoso poder de la raya subrayadora? Porque entonces déjame que te mande un poco a la mierda.

A veces es muy fácil olvidarse de que Cornelius es un príncipe maldito. De hecho, es bastante fácil olvidarse de que es un príncipe _a secas_ la mayoría del tiempo, como cuando se emociona por las cosas más sencillas.

\- Ooooh. – Gime, dos dedos pringosos muy dentro de la boca, una nube de azúcar firmemente sujeta en la otra mano. - Éxtasis. Éxtasis culinario.

O cuando acaba blanco como el papel porque Nadeem ha cazado algún animal.

\- Dios mío, _Tambor_.

\- No. – Nadeem frunce el ceño, agitando el conejo delante de sus narices para consternación de Cornelius. – _Comida_.

Y aunque sea capaz de mantener un porte real bastante pasable cuando llegan a una nueva ciudad y demandan saber si la dueña del zapato vive ahí, Nadeem sabe que se pone tan rojo como su pelo cuando cualquiera de las mujeres hace un comentario que esté aunque sea vagamente relacionado con el sexo, el matrimonio e, inexplicablemente, los pájaros carpinteros. Es correcto con todo el mundo, por supuesto, hasta tal extremo que a Nadeem le pone de los nervios, y cuando están en compañía mixta siempre es la galantería personificada, y a Nadeem le parece simplemente increíble que haya sobrevivido veintipico años en la Corte sin haber sido devorado por traicioneros cortesanos.

Otras veces, sin embargo, es evidente que el grado de mala suerte que se concentra dentro de su persona ni siquiera roza los límites de lo normal. _Normal_ es una isla en la lejanía que su mala suerte no llega a ver ni con catalejo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con las llaves de la ciudad? Te las acaba de entregar la alcaldesa.

\- ¡Se las ha tragado ese perro de ahí! – Dice, señalando a un perro que corre en dirección a una taberna, efectivamente demostrando que todas esas excusas que ponía Nadeem a la hora de entregar tarde sus deberes no eran tan imposibles como sus profesores querían hacerle creer.

Aunque si Nadeem tuviese que poner el ejemplo más claro, más evidente de su mala suerte, sería que aunque han visitado más de veinte ciudades, recorrido más de la mitad del reino, y visto unos cuatrocientos pies descalzos de todo tipo, todavía no han encontrado a la chica para la que se hizo el zapatito de marras.

Todas las noches, cuando Cornelius piensa que Nadeem ya está dormido —quizás ayudado por el hecho de que Nadeem _se hace_ el dormido— saca el zapato de cristal y lo estudia de cerca, murmurando cosas entre dientes y pareciendo más desanimado a cada día que pasa. Sus cejas pelirrojas parecen las alas de una mariposa cuando frunce el ceño, y es tan extraño ver un gesto de desesperación tan sincero en su cara que Nadeem siente el impulso de levantarse y ponerse a buscar a esa chica en ese mismo momento para hacer que deje de parecer tan triste, compensación millonaria o no. Luego entra en razón, claro, pero el impulso sigue ahí.

Pero en ese momento, caminando entre las ramas caídas del bosque y pisando las hojas con toda la mala leche que le cabe dentro, que es bastante, ni siquiera el recuerdo de sus descubrimientos nocturnos ayuda a que se le pase el enfado.

\- ¿No tienes— no sé, unas botas de siete leguas ahí dentro? – Pregunta Cornelius, extendiendo una mano hacia la mochila de Nadeem, que éste se apresura a mover fuera de su alcance.

\- Yo no utilizo los productos de la competencia. – Dice Nadeem, levantando la barbilla. – Además, no necesitaríamos botas de ningún tipo si tuviésemos esos animales que te llevan en su espalda— cómo se llamaban— - Se toca la barbilla con un par de dedos antes de levantar el índice. – Ah, sí, _los caballos que acabas de regalarles a unos ladrones por la bondad de tu corazón_.

Cornelius frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Y esa alfombra? – Dice, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la alfombra que su padre le dio al irse de casa, que está enrollada en lo alto de su mochila. - ¿Es una alfombra voladora?

Nadeem bufa.

\- Sé más ignorante, venga. Ésta es mi alfombra _de rezo_. – Nadeem hace gestos excesivos con las manos, apropiadamente indignado. – Y ya que estamos con estereotipos racistas, ¿qué te parece si te cuento cuentos durante mil y una noches? ¿o preferirías que te hiciese un baile del vientre?

Cornelius está rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, pero frunce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

\- Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? No es como si la hubieses utilizado para rezar alguna vez en todo el tiempo que llevo contigo. Jesucristo.

\- Lo que sea. – Nadeem resopla y se cruza de brazos también, acelerando el paso.

El bosque se cierra sobre sus cabezas. Las hojas de los árboles caen en espirales doradas desde las copas hacia el suelo con el final del otoño, y Nadeem se las sacude del pelo con un gesto impaciente, pegándole una patada a una rama que se cruza en un alarde de madurez. A sus pies, una familia de gnomos asoma la cabeza desde debajo de su seta y le mira con resentimiento. El sol es un círculo poco nítido en mitad del cielo gris, y la luz blanquecina molesta a los ojos si se mira durante demasiado tiempo, así que Nadeem mantiene la mirada fija en el camino que serpentea entre los árboles.

Caminan en silencio, el monólogo interno de Nadeem de _malditopríncipemaldito_ interrumpido de vez en cuando por el canto agudo de algún pájaro, y después de lo que parecen horas y horas de caminata interminable el bosque se abre, dando paso a una pendiente escalonada que acaba en un río.

Al principio piensa que es un espejismo conjurado por la desesperación y el mal humor, pero después de entrecerrar los ojos hasta que le empiezan a doler decide que sí, que eso que hay en la lejanía es definitivamente una aldea.

\- ¡Civilización! – Grita, emocionado, echando a correr pendiente abajo y derrapando de vez en cuando sobre la tierra húmeda.

\- ¡Nadeem! ¡Nadeem, espera!

Nadeem le grita por encima del hombro, sin dejar de correr,

\- ¡Me alcanzarías en un segundo si tuvieses un caba—

Pero algo se cruza en su camino y le corta la frase a la mitad, haciéndole rebotar sobre su superficie mullida y aterrizar de culo sobre el suelo blando del bosque.

\- Pero qué—

\- Llegas un poco pronto para la comida, pero siempre podemos improvisar un brunch. – Nadeem levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una barriga enorme y cubierta de flores, que es presumiblemente lo que le ha hecho rebotar de forma tan espectacular.

Se echa un poco hacia atrás para descubrir con creciente horror que la barriga pertenece a una especie de abuela gigante con morro de cerdo, que le sonríe con los dientes más puntiagudos y terroríficos que Nadeem ha visto jamás.

\- ¿Qué narices eres tú? – Pregunta antes de poder replantearse la pregunta.

Ella sonríe un poco más, palpándose su barriga.

\- Yo soy el trol del puente que has intentado cruzar sin permiso. Aunque Violeta también está bien.

\- Ah. – Contesta Nadeem, elocuente. Se pone en pie con dificultad, sacudiéndose los restos de tierra de los pantalones. Carraspea. – Bueno, Violeta, pues lo siento mucho, no sabía que este puente fuese de nadie. ¿Me deja pasar?

\- Nop. – Contesta ella, quitándole una ramita que se ha quedado enredada entre su pelo con una garra sorprendentemente delicada. – Lo siento en el alma, pero ahora voy a tener que comerte.

Le mira con ojos líquidos y parece genuínamente arrepentida, aunque los enormes colmillos inferiores que sobresalen de sus labios hacen que el efecto se pierda un poco.

\- Eh. Perdone, ¿pero ha dicho que tiene que comerme? ¿Que _comerme_? – Nadeem hace un gesto con su mano para ilustrar el verbo comer, porque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que esto sea alguna especie de expresión local para referirse a _dejarte pasar sin ningún problema_.

\- Sí.

O quizás no.

\- Pero. – Mira a su alrededor, su voz subiendo cuatro octavas de golpe. – ¿No podría cobrarme un peaje desproporcionado como en cualquier carretera normal?

Violeta se encoge de hombros, su delantal de volantes descolocándose un poco.

\- Son las reglas del reino, pequeñín. Mira. – Se saca unas gafas diminutas del bolsillo de su delantal y se las coloca en lo alto de su porcina nariz, buscando entre su vestido hasta que encuentra un trozo de papel arrugado. Se aclara la garganta. - _Todos los puentes de la zona meridional del reino han de ser guardados por un trol seleccionado mediante sorteo…_ bla, blá, un montón de cuestiones burocráticas… _y cualquiera que intente cruzar sin permiso Real deberá ser devorado de inmediato_ blá, blá, su Majestad la Reina, blá.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero yo tengo! ¡Yo tengo permiso Real! Ja, ja, ¿ves? No hay necesidad de comerse a nadie. – Dice Nadeem, sonando un poco desquiciado y separándose la camisa de la piel de su cuello con un dedo. – Mi amigo, Cornelius, él es el príncipe. El hijo de la Reina. Cien por cien Real. Tiene una maldición y todo. A ver quién va a molestarse en maldecir a alguien que no sea de la realeza.

El trol levanta una ceja escéptica cuando Nadeem deja de parlotear.

\- ¿Tu amigo, el pelirrojo que echó a correr nada más verme?

Nadeem mira por primera vez hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente Cornelius no está por ninguna parte, el final del bosque completamente silencioso e inmóvil, como si intentase expresar que la cosa no va con él. _Genial_.

\- Y dime, pequeñín, ¿por qué iba a molestarse en escapar si fuese de verdad de la realeza?

\- Eeesto… - Nadeem intenta buscar una excusa plausible y una vía de escape al mismo tiempo, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad.

Descarta echar a correr desde el principio, porque por debajo del vestido de flores de Violeta sobresalen un par de piernas robustas que serían capaces de alcanzarle en un segundo, y de todas formas él nunca ha sido demasiado buen atleta— más por pura vagancia que por otra cosa, que unida a su capacidad para falsificar la firma de su médico y a eso de tener más cara que espalda le aseguró una adolescencia sentado en las gradas, supuestamente suspendido siempre al borde de un peligroso ataque de asma.

Cuando está empezando a sopesar si merecería la pena sacrificar un brazo a cambio de que le deje marcharse sin cruzar el puente, teniendo en cuenta cómo afectaría a su trabajo y especialmente _cómo afectaría a su vida sexual_ , ve algo tras la omnipresente sombra de Violeta que hace que se ponga alerta. Siente que el corazón se le dispara.

\- Eh, y. O sea, ¿qué tal es ser un trol? ¿mucho trabajo? – Dice, intentando no mirar el discreto avance de Cornelius con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Pues no, la verdad. Es todo bastante tranquilo por aquí. – Violeta apoya una mano en el borde de piedra del puente y suspira. – Casi diría que es aburr—

Cornelius da un salto bastante espectacular en ese momento, colgándose de la cabeza de Violeta con los brazos. El trol pega un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero entonces Cornelius hace algo con las manos, golpeándole rítmicamente los músculos del cuello, y Violeta cae hacia adelante silenciosamente.

\---

\- ¡Eso ha sido increíble! – Nadeem mueve las manos en todas direcciones, y Cornelius hace un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. - ¡No, en serio! No sabía que fueses ninja además de príncipe. – Nadeem frunce el ceño. - Porque eres príncipe, ¿verdad? Violeta dijo que podría habernos dejado pasar con permiso Real.

El terreno es suave y ondulado en esta parte del reino, y las amapolas crecen a su alrededor como pequeñas explosiones rojas entre la hierba. Nadeem puede oir una serpiente reptar cerca de donde están sentados, pero el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan y todo le parece tan lleno de vida después de esa experiencia cercana a la muerte que nada podría ser menos que maravilloso.

\- Estoy de incógnito, no llevo ninguna identificación. – Cornelius se palpa los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul y Nadeem se muerde la lengua para no señalar que está más lejos de ir de incógnito que de ser un reloj de pared. – Y no soy un ninja. Es sólo un truco que me enseñó mi instructor de defensa mientras estaba en cautividad.

Nadeem le estudia, su espeso pelo rojo pegado a la frente por el sudor y los pantalones secándose al sol después cruzar el río para salvarle. Esta es la primera vez que menciona el tiempo que estuvo encerrado, y Nadeem sabe reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le presenta.

\- ¿Y qué tal fue? – Dice, dibujando espirales de tierra con un dedo en el espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Lo de estar encerrado? Bueno. – Cornelius se encoge de hombros y le sonríe. – Prefiero no estarlo, claro, pero uno se acostumbra después de un par de años. Tienes mucho tiempo para leer, al menos.

Nadeem frunce el ceño y se imagina a un Cornelius adolescente apoyado en la ventana de su preciosa torre, en lo alto de su precioso palacio, mirando su precioso reino a través del cristal sin poder llegar a tocarlo, y puede que se le rompa un poco el corazón.

\- ¿Pero por qué encerrarte? No es como si fuese culpa tuya.

\- No era un castigo, era cuestión de seguridad. Mi mala suerte es bastante contagiosa, como puede que hayas notado. – Nadeem quiere protestar pero Cornelius le mira con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa, y Nadeem cierra la boca de golpe.

Frunce los labios.

\- Pero eso lo arreglará, ¿no? El encontrar a esta chica. Romperá la maldición.

Cornelius suspira y parece desinflarse un poco, apartando la mirada. Nadeem siente el impulso de tocar la parte de su cuello que queda al descubierto cuando mira hacia otro lado, porque es demasiado bonita y delicada para que nadie la toque. Se contiene.

\- Sí. Según la contramaldición, el zapato que encontrase en mi veintidós cumpleaños— - Frunce el ceño, como intentando recordar algo, y recita. – “El zapato le llevará a la persona capaz de romper el hechizo con la fuerza de su amor.” – Sonríe, algo tímido. – O algo igualmente cursi, nunca he sido demasiado bueno recordando textos mágicos. Básicamente implicaba que tendría que enamorar a la chica del zapato para dejar de ser un gafe.

\- ¡Pues ya está! Pan comido. – Nadeem da un par de palmas y sonríe. – Sólo tienes que conquistar a la muchacha y hale, adiós a tu mala suerte.

\- Si la encontramos. – Suspira.

\- _Cuando_ la encontremos. – Corrige Nadeem, con más convicción de la que siente en realidad, y Cornelius le mira de reojo, el color alto en sus mejillas.

Nadeem no sabe si es este nuevo entusiasmo que ha descubierto por la vida en general, que le tiene francamente colocado, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto eran azules los ojos de Cornelius. _Muy, son muy azules_.

\- En realidad, - Cornelius habla bajito, mirándole fijamente, y el azul es tan intenso que parece irreal. – tengo la impresión de que mi suerte ya ha empezado a cambiar.

En ese momento una sombra enorme cae sobre ellos, y los dos miran hacia arriba con el tiempo exacto para ver al dragón descender sobre sus cabezas.

Cornelius traga saliva.

\- O puede que no.  



	3. Chapter 3

El terreno es abrupto bajo sus zapatos, la hierba disolviéndose en una mezcla indistinta de tierra y piedra cuanto más asciende por la ladera de la colina. Desde lejos era parte de la panorámica, una ondulación perfecta más en el idílico paisaje, pero a medio camino de la cima y con la noche precipitándose sobre su cabeza Nadeem se siente menos dispuesto a ser amable. Golpea con un zapato el suelo, mirando las luces alrededor de la suela parpadear de cuatro colores diferentes antes de decidirse por el azul, que ilumina su camino de forma efectiva aunque ligeramente fantasmal. _Ya sabía yo que era buena idea traérmelos_.

Mira hacia arriba, estudiando los diferentes huecos y salientes de la tierra, intentando adivinar cuál de ellos puede ser suficientemente grande para alojar a un dragón y a un príncipe secuestrado, pero pensar en Cornelius y en cómo el dragón le levantó entre sus garras como si fuese un animal diminuto hace que se le encoja el estómago de mil maneras diferentes, así que lanza una plegaria rápida hacia el cielo para que no se lo haya comido todavía y se centra en esquivar los arbustos puntiagudos que se cruzan en su camino.

Gruñe cuando uno de los arbustos en cuestión se engancha a su camisa, sus espinas rasgando la tela y la piel bajo la tela.

\- Mierdacoño _mierda_. – Dice, con sentimiento, tirando de su camisa y sujetándose el costado, intentando no fijarse en la mancha roja que se forma lentamente bajo sus dedos. No es que le dé miedo la sangre en general, pero no le gusta pensar en su sangre en particular en ningún otro lugar que no sea dentro de sus venas.

\- Oye, que eres tú el que se ha chocado contra mí. – Dice una voz grave y extraña, como de hojas frotándose entre sí. Nadeem mira a su alrededor, intentando localizar la fuente del sonido. – Yo sólo estaba aquí, siendo un arbusto tranquilamente.

Nadeem frunce el ceño y mira hacia abajo. El arbusto agita sus ramas en un movimiento ofendido, y Nadeem salta hacia atrás, sobresaltado.

\- Primero el dragón ese del demonio me rompe una rama con su pezuña y ahora tú vienes como un loco a estamparte contra mí—

Nadeem no acaba de procesar el hecho de que una planta esté, aparentemente, echándole la bronca, pero algo de lo que dice hace que aparque su escepticismo durante un momento.

\- ¿Dragón? ¿Ha dicho dragón?

\- —ya no se puede ser un vegetal. Todos dan por hecho que no tienes sentimientos. Si ya decía mi mujer que teníamos que mudarnos, que ésta no era una buena zona—

\- Por favor, señor— señor, eh, arbusto. Necesito que me diga dónde está el dragón.

\- —por brotes flacuchos como tú, que ni siquiera te han salido las ramas todavía—

\- ¡Señor! – Exclama, intentando localizar lo más parecido a una cara entre la enredadera de ramas del arbusto para mirarla fijamente. – Mi amigo está en peligro. Es muy importante que me diga—

\- —y qué coño llevas en las raíces?

Nadeem, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es un vendedor competente. Sabe regatear y comprar sus materiales por la mitad del precio que el señor Scrooge, su distribuidor, suele intentar colarle. Sabe decorar su escaparate y colocar los zapatos más vanguardistas al lado de los más tradicionales de manera que los unos trabajen con los otros sin anularse mutuamente. Tiene un ojo especial para los colores y las diferentes formas de combinarlos, y sabe ser todo lo encantador que no es el resto del tiempo cuando los clientes se muestran inseguros respecto a un producto. Pero especialmente, especialmente, si algo sabe hacer es reconocer el tono de interés de un cliente, ese que indica que si se manipula correctamente puede acabar en una venta.

\- Oh, esto. – Nadeem finge desinterés, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y moviendo los pies en círculos, las luces parpadeando y cambiando de color. – ¿Bonitos, eh?

\- … No están mal. – Contesta el arbusto, a regañadientes.

Bingo.

Diez minutos después Nadeem está subiendo por la ladera de la colina, los ojos fijos en una cueva de la que sale un leve brillo anaranjado, y a sus espaldas queda un arbusto bastante contento, un par de zapatos adornando el principio de su tronco con luces parpadeantes.

Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo que hay que hacer por—

En ese momento un sonido agudo sale de la cueva, y Nadeem siente que su corazón se encoge y se expande dolorosamente en su pecho, la preocupación impulsando sus pasos y haciéndole resbalar sobre las piedrecitas sueltas por la prisa. Cuando llega a la entrada, jadeando y con el sudor acumulándose en la línea de su pelo, vuelve a oír el sonido, pero desde esta distancia suena casi como— ¿es eso una carcajada?

Palpa los bordes de la pared, la piedra irregular guiando sus pasos en medio de la penumbra. La cueva es estrecha y en cierto punto da un giro inesperado hacia la derecha, pero después de abre en una especie de estancia amplia, la piedra formando una bóveda elevada sobre la que se refleja el fuego mágico que brilla alegremente en el centro. Nadeem echa un vistazo alrededor, y traga saliva cuando ve la colección de esqueletos de todo tipo que se acumula en una esquina de la cueva, apilados con cuidado en una especie de monumento fúnebre.

Las escamas irisadas del dragón fragmentan la luz sobre las paredes, y su cola se curva alrededor de la circunferencia de la estancia, sus alas agitándose un poco en lo alto de su espalda cuando se ríe. Nadeem ya ha empezado a imaginarse toda clase de escenarios, con Cornelius despedazado, Cornelius gritando por su vida, Cornelius preguntándose dónde, dónde estará Nadeem—

\- ¡Y luego una bruja intentó hechizarle para que se enamorase de ella! Te juro que nunca le había visto tan asustado en mi vida—

 _¡Cornelius!_

Nadeem no pierde más tiempo, y hace de tripas corazón antes de correr hasta la espalda del dragón, cogiendo impulso antes de saltar para agarrarse de su cuello con la misma técnica que utilizó Cornelius contra el trol.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre, Cornelius! – El dragón agita la cabeza, sorprendido, y Nadeem estira el cuello para ver a Cornelius, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos pero (gracias al cielo) completamente entero. - ¡Le tengo!

Nadeem intenta golpear los músculos de su cuello, pero no sabe si es que no lo está haciendo bien o que esas escamas están hechas a prueba de asalto.

\- ¡Nadeem! – Cornelius sonríe, encantado. - Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

\- ¿Es este tu amigo? – Dice el dragón, su voz rodando como el trueno en el fondo de su barriga. Nadeem golpea con más fuerza lo que espera que sea la yugular, sus pies resbalando continuamente sobre las escamas pulidas del reptil. – Pues es exactamente como decías.

\- Nadeem, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? – Cornelius se acerca para observar sus intentos de asesinato con curiosidad.

\- ¡Salvarte, pedazo de idiota! ¡Corre! – Los pies de Nadeem por fin acaban de resbalar del todo y acaba en el suelo, grandes nubes de polvo levantándose a su alrededor.

En medio del polvo aparece la mano de Cornelius, blanca y larguísima, y Nadeem la coge sin pensar, tirando de él hacia la salida cuando consigue ponerse en pie.

\- Espera, espera. – Cornelius para en seco. - ¿Salvarme de qué?

\- ¡¿Cómo que de— - Nadeem mira alternativamente a Cornelius y al dragón, cayendo por primera vez en que el monstruo parece más expectante que furioso. También se da cuenta de que sigue sujetando la mano de Cornelius y la deja caer como si quemase, pero eso no es tan importante. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Cornelius frunce un poco el ceño, sin perder del todo la sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No te está— intentando comer?

Y ante esto tanto el dragón como Cornelius se echan a reír. Nadeem frunce el ceño.

\- Qué va, Nadeem. Vernon ha sido todo un caballero. – Cornelius golpea suavemente el lomo del dragón, que aparentemente se llama Vernon de entre todos los nombres posibles, y Nadeem frunce más el ceño.

Y entonces lo entiende. _Cómo no_.

\- ¿Cómo puedes haber desarrollado síndrome de Estocolmo? ¡Si no llevas aquí ni dos horas! – Pero Nadeem sabe de sobra que si alguien es capaz de encariñarse de su secuestrador en una cantidad ridícula de tiempo, ése es Cornelius.

\- Cornelius no tiene ningún síndrome, jovencito. – Dice el dragón, expulsando una voluta de humo por su puntiaguda nariz. – No me lo estaba intentando comer porque soy vegetariano.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Nadeem se cruza de brazos. - ¿Y qué me dices de los compañeros?

Señala con un movimiento de cabeza los esqueletos que se apilan en una esquina, y Vernon parece sonrojarse. Aunque a Nadeem le cuesta un poco distinguir sus expresiones, dado que es _un puto dragón_.

\- Ah, eh. Sí. Admito que he secuestrado algún que otro animal. – Nadeem levanta una ceja. - … Y persona. ¡Pero no para comérmelos!

\- Vernon es uno de los últimos dragones que quedan por aquí. – Explica Cornelius. – Desde lo de San Jorge parece haberse puesto de moda cazarlos.

\- Vale, sí, una pena, ¿pero y eso qué tiene que ver? No tiene ningún sentido. – Nadeem mueve las manos a su alrededor, para ilustrar el poco sentido que tiene. - ¿Por qué iba a raptarte si no era para comerte?

\- No estás escuchando, Nad. Vernon está solo. – Y Cornelius se encoge de hombros, en un gesto que es familiar y encantador y completamente injusto, porque hace que el enfado de Nadeem disminuya drásticamente. – Sólo quería un poco de compañía.

Nadeem no es la persona más preceptiva del mundo, lo admite. Su primer beso se lo dio una niña llamada Khadeeja a los once, para su completa y absoluta sorpresa, después de estar recibiendo notitas en clase del tipo “KIERES BSARME: –SÍ –NO –PUEDE” durante más de tres meses. La chica tampoco era especialemente despierta, claro está, porque evidentemente a Nadeem le gustan más los chicos que a un tonto un lápiz, pero admite que ése no es uno de sus puntos fuertes. Pero de todas formas, incluso él se da cuenta de que lo que pasa es que, por absurdo que sea Cornelius se ve reflejado en Vernon. Un reflejo con colmillos de cuarenta centímetros y una cola llena de pinchos, pero un reflejo al fin y al cabo.

\- Por el amor de Andersen. – Nadeem se sujeta el puente de la nariz, intentando frenar un dolor de cabeza incipiente. – O sea, que me estás diciendo que mientras vosotros estábais aquí compartiendo experiencias tranquilamente, yo he tenido que escalar esta montaña—

\- - —colina—

\- — _montaña_ , preguntándome todo el rato si un dragón estaría utilizándote de mondadientes, ¡y encima he tenido que darle mis zapatos de luces al arbusto ese! – Termina, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Arbusto?

\- ¿Zapatos de luces?

Nadeem da una patada en el suelo, en un gesto para nada infantil.

\- ¡Eso qué importa!

\- Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento mucho. – Cornelius le mira con tal sinceridad que el estómago de Nadeem se hace un nudo. _Porque me pone de los nervios, por eso_. – No quería preocuparte.

\- No estaba preocupado _por ti_. Sólo por el resto de mi recompensa.

Cornelius no contesta, pero por la manera que le mira es evidente que no se cree ni una sola palabra. Nadeem bufa, preguntándose en qué momento se habrá vuelto tan transparente.

\- Cornelius me ha dicho que hay una reserva para dragones al oeste de aquí, en la que podría vivir con otros como yo, – Vernon le da un golpecito con la cola y Nadeem mira hacia otro lado, negándose en rotundo a dejarse ganar con tanta facilidad. - y si quieres puedo llevaros en mi lomo hasta el pueblo más cercano.

… Pero en serio, quién puede resistirse a la idea de montar en dragón.

\---

La aldea de Faraway es tan pequeña que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas. Durante siglos, los cartógrafos que pasaban por la zona veían los nidos de dragones extenderse alrededor del pueblo y se apresuraban a tacharlo de sus notas, añadiendo el apunte de _aniquilación inminente_ junto a su nombre. Sus habitantes llevan años intentando llamar la atención del reino, celebrando fiestas y concursos de belleza locales, e incluso organizando una cabalgata del Orgullo Duende en una memorable ocasión, todas bajo el lema de _¡Faraway existe!_.

Así que cuando los primeros turistas en doscientos cuareta y tres años llegan a las faldas de la aldea subidos a lomos del último dragón de la zona, y uno de ellos dice ser el príncipe del Reino del Norte, lo que pasa es más o menos lo siguiente:

Nadia corre por las callejuelas que conoce tan bien como si las llevase escritas entre las líneas de su mano, y está tan concentrada en impulsar sus pasos que no se da cuenta de que el Extranjero está saliendo de la panadería en ese mismo momento y se choca contra él. El hombre la sujeta por los hombros y la estabiliza, mirándola por debajo de sus cejas rubias. En realidad, el Extranjero lleva viviendo casi diez años en Faraway, pero dados los estándares locales todavía no se ha ganado el título de Carpintero, o simplemente Vincent, como insiste que le llamen.

\- ¡Extranjero! ¡Ha llegado un príncipe!

El Extranjero se cruza de brazos, suspirando.

\- Nadia, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames—

\- ¡Pero que hay un píncipe! ¡Un príncipe en Faraway!

Y en ese momento el Extranjero parece entender lo que está diciendo, porque le da un empujoncito calle abajo.

\- ¡Corre, corre a decírselo a Mama!

La casa de Mama está en el centro de la aldea, su tejado curvándose en espirales de colores, todas las líneas del edificio ondulando mágicamente como testigo de que Mama es, antes que nada, un Hada Madrina. Es un dato que la gente suele olvidar, teniendo en cuenta que no hace magia desde hace años y que está bastante lejos de la idea que tiene la gente de Hada Madrina en general, perpetuamente encorvada sobre su bastón y con un puro en la boca. A pesar de todo, es lo más parecido a una alcaldesa que tienen y por tanto a quien acuden cada vez que pasa algo-- que en Faraway no es demasiado a menudo, todo hay que decirlo.

Nadia abre la puerta de su casa sin llamar, la madera golpeándose contra la pared con un sonido estridente, y dentro Mama la mira inclinada sobre un puchero enorme, como si estuviese sopesando la posibilidad de echarla a ella al puchero también.

\- Niña, ¿qué te tengo dicho de entrar así aquí? ¿Es que tus padres te han criado en una cuadra?

Nadia pone los ojos en blanco, desesperándose.

\- ¡Pero es que ha llegado un príncipe con un hombre del desierto! Dicen que han expulsado al dragón. – Nadia agita los brazos. - ¡Es un príncipe de verdad, Mama!

Mama abre tanto la boca que el puro se cae de entre sus labios, y lo agarra distraídamente con ambas manos antes de que pueda caer dentro del puchero.

\- ¡Y qué haces ahí parada, niña! Vete a colgar las pancartas ¡Tenemos una fiesta que organizar!

\---

\- No me puedo creer que esta gente haya montado todo esto por nosotros. – Le susurra Cornelius la noche siguiente, sonriendo algo tirante cuando una chica de piel oscura y pelo larguísimo le coloca una corona de flores en lo alto de la cabeza.

\- Qué más da, disfruta. – Dice Nadeem con la boca llena de perdiz, lo que hace que suene más bien a “fé más fá, fifuta”.

Es evidente que los habitantes de Faraway se han esmerado al máximo para improvisar una fiesta en su honor de la noche a la mañana. Cuando se levantaron, después de dormir más horas juntas de las que han dormido en meses, y salieron a la calle con la tarde dibujando ya sombras alargadas sobre las calles adoquinadas, lo primero que se encontraron fue a medio pueblo reunido debajo de una pancarta enorme con el mensaje de _~~¡FELIZ SOLSTICIO!~~ ¡BIEVENIDOS, HÉROES DEL SUR!_ escrito en tinta violeta. Un niño les tiró confetti desde el balcón de su casa, y cuando les escoltaron hasta la plaza principal alguien soltó un montón de palomas teñidas de rojo, sus alas contrastando con el azul pálido del cielo, y a partir de ahí fue todo una espiral interminable de estrechar manos y besar bebés. Ni que decir que Cornelius lleva el día entero tenso como la cuerda de un violín, mientras que Nadeem por su parte está aprovechando a comer todo lo que no ha comido las últimas semanas, encantado de ser el centro de atención.

Un hombre rubio de brazos musculosos le sonríe desde una esquina de la carpa mágica que han levantado en el centro del pueblo, donde han sentado hasta al último habitante, sacando mesas y sillas de todas las casas de alrededor. El resultado es un espacio lleno de muebles de diferentes colores, un área circular para bailar y mucha, mucha gente. Nadeem parpadea, con curiosidad, intentando localizar al hombre de nuevo, pero parece haber desaparecido entre la multitud.

Cornelius le está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Nadeem carraspea.

\- Eh. Además, ¿no eres un príncipe? Deberías estar acostumbrado a la atención.

Cornelius baja la mirada y Nadeem se siente como un gilipollas integral.

\- Quiero decir que cómo no van a prestarte atención. – Rectifica. - Mírate, todo elegante con tu corona. - Dice, recolocándole la corona de flores con una mano, tocando casi sin querer el pelo rojo de debajo, y Cornelius le sonríe.

\- Sí, estoy bastante espectacular, ¿no? Siempre he pensado que las margaritas iban muy bien con el color de mis ojos.

Nadeem se ríe y le golpea el brazo, gritando _claro que sí, ¡claro que sí!_ , y siente el corazón tan ligero dentro del pecho que no duda ni un segundo cuando la banda del fondo empieza a tocar una canción que le resulta familiar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Cornelius, sonando ligeramente horrorizado.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece que hago? – Pregunta, tirándole de la manga. - ¡Sacarte a bailar!

\- Qué, nononono—

Pero Nadeem no hace caso alguno de las protestas de Cornelius y le arrastra hasta la pista de baile, su mano sujetándole firmemente de la muñeca para guiarles alrededor de las mesas. La gente se anima a su alrededor rápidamente, y empiezan a empujarse en parejas hasta el centro de la carpa, llenando el círculo en pocos minutos y bailando entre las mesas cuando no les queda otra.

Nadeem hace una reverencia exagerada para consternación de Cornelius, que está tan incómodo que parece que va a ponerse a cavar un agujero en cualquier momento para poder esconderse dentro, y no puede evitar el aleteo que le nace en el fondo del estómago cuando Cornelius acepta su mano, a pesar de todo.

\- Oh, mi príncipe. No sabéis el tiempo que llevaba deseando que llegase este momento. – Dice Nadeem en falsete, sujetándose a la mano de Cornelius y haciéndole girar, intentando mantenerse serio.

\- Yo llevo todo este tiempo observándole desde la distancia. – Contesta Cornelius, siguiéndole el juego a pesar de que está rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. – No sabía si mis pasiones serían correspondidas.

\- ¡Lo son! ¡Cómo podrían no serlo! – Exclama Nadeem dramáticamente, sonriendo como un idiota.

Dan vueltas por la pista, bailando con entusiasmo cuando conocen los pasos e inventándose pasos ridículos cuando no, riéndose de sus propias estupideces, sujetándose de las manos y haciéndose girar hasta que se marean y se quedan sin aire. Los farolillos que cuelgan del techo iluminan las pestañas de Cornelius de una manera tan hipnotizante que Nadeem no puede mirar para otro lado, así que no ve al niño que se cuela entre sus piernas, haciendo que se tropiece y que impacte contra el cuerpo de Cornelius con un _ooomph_ de sorpresa.

\- Eh. Esto de la gravedad, ¿eh? Una locura. – Dice Nadeem, estúpidamente, los restos de una sonrisa todavía tirándole de las comisuras.

Cornelius traga saliva visiblemente y le posa una mano temblorosa en su cintura, y es extraño, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era Cornelius porque siempre se empeña en caminar encorvado, como si intentase plegarse sobre sí mismo y desaparecer. Pero desde esta distancia es imposible no fijarse en lo largo que es su cuerpo, y Nadeem duda un segundo antes de dejar caer su frente contra el lateral de su cuello, para descubrir que encaja perfectamente ahí— y espera, sólo un rato, sólo un poco, sólo para recuperar toda esa respiración que parece que le falta de repente.

\- Nadeem, yo… - La voz de Cornelius es un susurro en el espacio tras su oreja, pero justo en ese momento la música cambia de ritmo, y alguien grita _CAMBIO DE PAREJA_.

Nadeem siente que le separan de Cornelius con un tirón, y se le queda la queja a la mitad cuando una mujer diminuta se agarra de su cintura y salta sobre sus pies con agilidad, gritándole un

\- ¡Muévete, niño!

\- Eh, señora…

\- Soy Mama, no señora. – Dice la mujer, sacándose un puro de la boca y escupiendo una nube de humo contra la cara. Nadeem se acuerda repentinamente de Vernon. – Y espero que llegues a la capital contando lo maravilloso que es Faraway, niño, porque si no te meteré serpientes en los calzones mientras duermes. No creas que no lo haré.

\- ¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA!

Nadeem suspira agradecido y se separa, para ser agarrado al segundo siguiente por una mujer voluptuosa y de ojos rasgados que le abraza contra su pecho.

\- ¿Ves a esa chica de ahí? – Dice, señalándole a una niña de unos catorce años que se estudia los pies con interés, sentada en una silla de color naranja. – Es mi hija Nadia. ¿Crees que el príncipe le gustaría?

\- Esto…

\- ¿Es muy joven? Igual es muy joven. – Entrecierra los ojos, pensando. - ¿Qué te parezco yo?

Los siguientes diez minutos se los pasa en una vorágine indistinta de caras y de proposiciones decentes y no tan decentes para el príncipe, de bailes complicados y desconocidos y de pellizcos indiscretos en el culo. Cuando la música para durante un segundo busca desesperadamente a Cornelius con la mirada, para encontrarle siendo arrinconado por tres hombres que están intentando decidir a voz en grito cuál de sus hijas es la más apta para casarse con un príncipe. Cornelius tiene la corona de flores mal colocada sobre la cabeza, y todavía tiene las mejillas rojas y el pelo despeinado por el ejercicio repentino; a Nadeem le cuesta un poco dejar de mirar.

\- Mi Ruth es mucho mejor que cualquiera de vuestras hijas. Ella puede darse cuenta de si está durmiendo encima de un guisante aunque tenga más de seis colchones en su cama.

\- Eso es porque tu Ruth es _una tiquismiquis_ , que es parecido pero no lo mismo que ser una princesa.

\- ¡Lo que pasa es que tú no tienes ni idea de la realeza! ¡A que no, Majestad, a que no tiene ni idea!

\- Su Majestad. – Dice Nadeem, levantando su voz por encima de la de los hombres, que se giran al unísono para mirarle con ojos entrecerrados. Nadeem no se deja amedrentar. – Necesito su asistencia en asuntos de vital importancia para el Reino.

La expresión de alivio en la cara de Cornelius es tan absoluta que Nadeem duda mucho que estén engañando a nadie.

\- Por supuesto. – Asiente él gravemente, disculpándose con los hombres mientras deja caer la corona de lo alto de su cabeza, posándole una mano a Nadeem sobre el hombro con un sentido _creo que si oigo una proposición de matrimonio más me colgaré de una de esas pancartas_.

Fuera de la protección encantada de la carpa el aire sopla frío y cortante, la noche impenetrable sobre sus cabezas, y la luna es sólo una rendija de luz en lo alto del cielo. Nadeem mira hacia arriba, buscando las constelaciones que conoce tan bien y descubriendo que están en una posición ligeramente diferente que en casa, y envuelve el pañuelo más firmemente alrededor de su cuello, pensando que igual debería haberse traído unos guantes.

\- ¡Mira, Nadeem! ¡Ha nevado! – Grita Cornelius, encantado, corriendo hasta el parche de hieba al lado de la carpa, que efectivamente está cubierto por una espesa capa blanca.

Nadeem parpadea lentamente, acercándose al extraño material y golpeándolo con la punta de la bota, viendo cómo cede bajo la presión. Se agacha un poco para tocarlo con una mano, y la separa rápidamente al sentir el frío.

\- ¡Joder, qué fría!

\- Pues claro que está fría. Es _nieve_. – Contesta Cornelius, sonriéndole como si fuese un niño especialmente lento. Se para a medio camino de tocar la nieve, y pregunta. – Espera, ¿nunca habías visto nieve?

\- No tenemos mucho de eso por el desierto, no. – Contesta Nadeem, un poco ausente, intentando sopesar si es buena idea intentar tocarla de nuevo.

Está pensándoselo todavía, de hecho, cuando algo helado y blando le golpea de lleno el lateral de la cara, colándose por el cuello de su camisa y bajando frío por su espalda.

\- ¿Pero qué coño— - Intenta girarse, pero otra bola de nieve le da en toda la boca, haciendo que escupa agua helada de la superficie de su lengua. - ¿Qué haces!

\- ¡Una guerra de bolas de nieve! – Grita Cornelius, escapando hasta una distancia prudencial con una pequeña montaña de munición en el hueco de su brazo. La luz de las farolas iluminan su sonrisa, que es enorme y tirando a demente. - ¡Primera lección de cultura del norte!

\- Te voy a dar yo a ti cultura del norte. – Contesta Nadeem, cogiendo un puñado de nieve y prensándolo con dedos fríos antes de echar a correr detrás de Cornelius, que se va riendo todo el camino, su pelo agitándose contra el viento.

Los niños de la aldea, que como los niños de cualquier parte del mundo tienen un olfato especial para detectar cuándo se está jugando una guerra de bolas de nieve, no tardan en escaparse de la carpa para unirse a su juego improvisado. Nadeem no sabe cómo, pero en cuestión de minutos se encuentra rodeado de un grupo de niños de diferentes edades, todos empapados hasta las puntas del pelo y llamándole _Comandante_.

\- Bien, pequeños guerrilleros y guerrilleras. – Dice, caminando en círculos con las manos sujetas en la espalda en lo que han convertido en su base, que es en realidad la parte de atrás de la casa del sastre. – Habéis luchado con valor, y puede que nos hayan dado una pequeña paliza, pero no desfallezcáis. El malvado Príncipe y sus vasallos han ganado una batalla nada más. ¡En nuestras manos está ganar la guerra!

Los niños golpean el aire con sus diminutos puños y gritan al unísono, y Nadeem se pone de rodillas para pintarles rayas oscuras de hollín en los mofletes, estudiando a una niña de coletas con ojo crítico cuando llega su turno.

\- No pienso pintarte las rayas de poder hasta que te suenes los mocos, Renée. Dónde se habrá visto que un soldado sea tan poco profesional.

Justo en ese momento una bola de nieve solitaria llega silbando por el aire de entre las sombras, impactando contra el hombro de un niño, que grita sorprendido. Nadeem se pone en pie a toda prisa.

\- ¡Rápido, a cubierto! ¡Es una emboscada!

Los niños se dispersan rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de muros de piedra y acumulando nieve a dos manos. Nadeem se desliza hasta la sombra del edificio, asomando la cabeza por la esquina en busca de movimiento, una mano firmemente sujeta alrededor de una bola de nieve enorme. Está a punto de avanzar en ayuda de su ejército cuando una mano helada le tapa la boca, posándose alrededor de su cara, un aliento cálido golpeándole la parte de atrás de la oreja.

\- Te tengo, Comandante. – Cornelius es una fuente de calor en su espalda, su voz apenas un susurro entre los gritos distantes de los niños. – Deja caer esa bola, despacito, nada de movimientos bruscos.Y date la vuelta lentamente.

Nadeem siente la respiración pesada por la sorpresa, y por el frío, y por todo lo demás, y deja caer la bola de nieve para seguir sus instrucciones. Se gira poco a poco, hasta quedarse cara a cara con Cornelius, que respira pequeñas volutas de vaho contra sus mejillas y parece que tiene miles de luces dentro de los ojos de lo mucho que brillan. Tiene la punta de su larga nariz roja por el frío, está mojado hasta las pestañas y Nadeem cree firmemente que nunca le ha visto tan condenadamente guapo.

\- Y ahora qué. – Dice, en algo que no es del todo una pregunta. Cornelius sonríe un poco, su mano deslizándose hasta que le rodea la muñeca.

\- Ahora te tomo como rehén, naturalmente.

Antes de que Nadeem pueda protestar está siendo guiado por las calles empinadas de Faraway, cuesta abajo y sobre adoquines cubiertos por una finísma capa de hielo que amenazan con hacerle resbalar de un momento a otro. Cornelius le sonríe de vez en cuando por encima del hombro, y Nadeem siente el estómago elevándose a mil metros del suelo.

Cuando Cornelius abre la puerta de la casa en la que se están quedando, el golpe de calor del interior es tan repentino que los dedos de Nadeem empiezan a dolerle como si estuviesen en llamas, así que se los frota contra la ropa en movimientos circulares. El fuego brilla con fuerza en la chimenea, como si alguien hubiese estado avivándolo hace poco, y Nadeem deja caer su pañuelo mojado al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Se gira para mirar a Cornelius, que está apoyado contra la puerta con los ojos fijos en sus pies.

\- Eres un secuestrador muy considerado. – Comenta, quitándose la chaqueta y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando se da cuenta de que Cornelius está siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

\- Qué puedo decir. He tenido buenos maestros. – Dice quedamente, mirándole por debajo de mechones mojados.

Llegados a este punto Nadeem no está seguro de si esto que está pasando está pasando realmente, si se lo está imaginando todo o si es que se ha demayado en algún punto de la noche por comer demasiado y esto sólo es una alucinación bastante elaborada. También cabe la posibilidad de que esto esté pasando pero él lo esté interpretando complentamente del revés, claro, pero la mera posibilidad de que realmente esté pasando _como él cree que está pasando_ hace que los dedos de los pies le cosquilleen, su estómago enroscándose y desenroscándose nerviosamente. Cornelius traga saliva y da dos pasos en su dirección, estirando una mano y abriendo la boca antes de retirar la mano a mitad de camino, quedándose a unos centímetros sin llegar a cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

\- Nadeem… - Empieza, pero luego parece pensarlo mejor y le sujeta de los hombros, sus dedos clavándose fríos y delgados alrededor de sus hombros. Hace una mueca, como si le doliese. – Nadeem…

\- ¡Quieres dejar de decir mi nombre como si se hubiese muerto alguien! – Grita repentinamente, la tensión haciéndole perder la paciencia. – Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

\- Sí, sí. Lo siento. – Se disculpa, cogiendo aire. – Es sólo que… tengo algo que confesarte.

Nadeem siente que se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

\- Oh dios mío, a quién te has cargado.

\- ¿Qué? No he matado a nadie, Nad.

\- ¿Has dejado embarazada a alguna chica?

\- _Evidentemente_ no—

\- ¿Te conviertes en rana con la luna llena?

\- Dios, Nadeem, pero por quién me tomas.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¡Qué! – Grita Nadeem, desesperándose.

\- ¡Que te elegí por tu foto! – Suelta Cornelius de golpe, cerrando la boca y mirándole como si no fuese su intención decir eso.

\- Que me— - Nadeem frunce el ceño, entendiendo las palabras por separado pero no extrayendo ningún significado del conjunto. Espera un segundo. Confiesa, – No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Cornelius aprieta los labios, dejando caer las manos de sus hombros y suspirando, resignado.

\- La foto de tu anuncio.

\- La foto de mi anuncio. – Repite Nadeem monótonamente, sin entender nada.

\- Sí. La vi y— decidí pedirte ayuda a ti. – Se encoge un poco de hombros, sin mirarle del todo. – Podría haber contratado a un detective privado o a alguien— ya sabes, más apto, pero…

Cornelius se encoge otra vez de hombros, y Nadeem elige no caer en la tentación de protestar ( _yo soy perfectamente apto, muchas gracias_ ) a favor de centrarse en los datos más importantes.

\- A ver, ¿me estás diciendo que te ponía caliente mi foto y que por eso me elegiste?

\- Jesús, Nad, ¿tienes que decirlo así? – Dice Cornelius, rojo hasta la línea del pelo.

\- Necesito que hables claramente. – Dice Nadeem, cruzándose de brazos para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Cornelius hace una mueca.

\- Sí, ¿vale? Sí.

\- Pues menuda decepción. Cuando viste que estaba trucada, digo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Nonono. – Cornelius niega fervientemente con la cabeza, sus dedos curvándose alrededor de sus antebrazos, y le mira con tanta intensidad que Nadeem tiene que morderse los labios para no sonreír. – Nadeem, cuando te vi, pensé. Pensé, _dios, es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi_ —

Pero en ese momento y aunque a Nadeem le encanta ver a Cornelius dar mil vueltas para decir algo que es bastante simple, decide que ya han perdido suficiente tiempo y enreda los dedos entre la espesura de su pelo, mirando la mirada sorprendida de Cornelius antes de trepar por la línea de su cuerpo para llegar a sus labios, como si fuese un príncipe subiendo por una torre encantada. Le besa con toda la boca, tragándose los ruiditos sorpendidos de Cornelius y guardándolos en un rincón especial de su memoria, descubriendo que la lengua de Cornelius es probablemente la cosa más caliente que ha encontrado en su vida y que quema más que la arena del desierto, y cuando curva su mano helada en la piel de su cuello Cornelius gime desde el fondo de la garganta.

Nadeem se separa un poco, besando una línea descendente por su cuello.

\- Cornelius— Cornelius. Tienes unas pestañas preciosas. – Dice contra su piel, medio idiota porque la sangre le ha abandonado el cerebro de repente. – Y no deberían serlo, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlas—

Cornelius gruñe y le sujeta firmemente por la tela de su camisa, arrugándola y haciendo que Nadeem se tenga que poner de puntillas para poder besarle. El calor compartido de sus cuerpos está haciendo que la humedad de la ropa se haga más evidente, y Nadeem se sujeta del cuello de Cornelius, besándole sin parar mientras con otra mano intenta deshacer los botones de su camisa.

\- Qué coño— qué clase de ojales del demonio son éstos— - Murmura contra su boca cuando no puede desabrocharlos, pero la idea se le muere a la mitad en la garganta, porque Cornelius les empuja contra la puerta y Nadeem se encuentra repentinamente atrapado entre la madera y la línea de calor que es el cuerpo de Cornelius.

Puede que Cornelius no tenga experiencia práctica, y esta es una información que Nadeem tiene guardada en algún recodo de su mente, pero es difícil recordarlo cuando desliza sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su culo y le levanta, atrapándole contra la puerta como si no pesase nada, porque Nadeem está demasiado ocupado intentando que la fuerza de Cornelius no le ponga tan caliente y fallando miserablemente, a juzgar por lo dura que la tiene dentro de los pantalones.

\- Ah, joderjoderjoder. – Gime Nadeem, cuando Cornelius hace algo con las caderas que le manda una oleada de placer desde la polla hasta la punta de los dedos.

El beso de vuelve descoordinado, más lengua y dientes que labios, y Nadeem baja una mano para frotarla entre las piernas de Cornelius, buscando el calor de su erección y sonriendo contra sus labios cuando Cornelius gime, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Es difícil separarse cuando el calor de Cornelius se le está subiendo a la cabeza, pero al final lo consiguen a base de empujones y de tirones de ropa, y aunque tardan minutos enteros en llegar al sillón frente al fuego a ninguno de los dos le importa demasiado, ocupados como están en besarse lento y desesperado, tan profundo como pueden.

Al final acaban quitándose la ropa por partes, no importándoles lo más mínimo dónde acaba tirada, y cuando Nadeem por fin, _por fin_ consigue tener a Cornelius desnudo y tumbado sobre el sillón no puede evitar quedarse mirando. Estudia la curva de su polla y la estructura un poco irregular de sus clavículas, sus músculos largos y el camino que dibujan las pecas sobre su piel, la forma en la que su pelo se dispara de lo alto de su cabeza.

Cornelius carraspea, el puño firmemente cerrado al lado de su polla, como si estuviese luchando por no tocarse, las mejillas encendidas, los dedos de los pies encogidos.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando, o— - Cornelius deja caer el final de la frase, como si no pudiese pensar en la alternativa, y a Nadeem le parece repentinamente tan encantador que tiene que lanzarse sobre él, cogiendo aire cuando el contacto entre sus pieles resulta ser demasiada sensación.

Cornelius pasa las manos por su espalda un poco tímidamente, como si no supiese exactamente qué hacer con tanta piel, así que Nadeem cuela una pierna entre sus muslos, frotando su erección hasta que se le olvida y empieza a sujetarle del culo para que siga el ritmo que él quiere. Nadeem cree sinceramente que no va a ser capaz de separarse de los labios de Cornelius el tiempo suficiente como para hacer algo más que frotarse contra él como si tuviese quince años, pero entonces los dedos de Cornelius se cuelan entre los músculos de su culo provocando que Nadeem gima, largo y húmedo contra su mejilla.

\- Qué quieres. Cornelius, ¿qué quieres hacer? – Le pregunta, el aliento caliente en la caracola de su oreja.

\- Qué— - Cornelius traga saliva, embistiendo hacia arriba como si no pudiese evitarlo. – Qué quiero— Jesús, Nad.

\- Tienes que decírmelo, Cornelius. – Nadeem lame una línea larga y lenta desde su cuello hasta su lóbulo. – Quiero oír cómo lo dices.

\- Quiero— ah, quiero follarte. – Dice finalmente, y sus ojos tienen las pupilas tan dilatadas que es como si fuesen completamente negros. Le estrecha contra su cuerpo, tocándole la punta de la polla con un dedo tentativo, y repite, más deliberadamente. – Quiero follarte.

\- Vale.

La visión de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Cornelius es casi orgásmica de por sí, sus labios contrastando con su piel oscura, y cuando Cornelius lame entre sus dedos, su lengua rápida y caliente contra sus yemas Nadeem tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no meter otra parte de tu cuerpo ahí. _Luegoluegoluego_.

\- Vale, vale, ya— - Llegados a este punto Nadeem no tiene la capacidad de formar frases enteras, pero saca los dedos de su boca con un sonoro _pop_ y busca detrás suyo, tocándose lentamente el principio del culo, alargando el momento con los ojos cerrados.

Cornelius le acaricia la piel del estómago, bajando la mano por la línea de pelo que empieza bajo su ombligo y acaba en la base de su polla, murmurando todo el rato _Nad, Nad, Nad_ mientras éste ya tiene dos dedos enterrados hasta los nudillos en el culo. Cornelius le toca el círculo de músculo alrededor de su mano, colando uno de sus largos dedos entre los suyos y haciendo que Nadeem se atragante y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo.

\- Ah, Cornelius, tienes que— tienes que follarme ya. No aguanto más. – Jadea Nadeem.

Y duele. Joder, _duele_ , porque ninguno de los dos tiene paciencia suficiente para tomárselo con calma, pero es tan, tan increíblemente caliente que Nadeem siente que se deshace, que se muere, que se

\- Me corro. Mecorromecorromecorro—

Pero no se corre durante lo que parecen horas, porque Cornelius parece haber perdido toda su vergüenza de golpe y cada vez que Nadeem empieza a balancearse al borde del orgasmo cambia de ritmo repentinamente, incorporándose sobre el sillón para rodearle con sus brazos y besarle el hueco entre las clavículas, susurrando _shhh_ , follándole tan despacio que Nadeem cree que se va a echar a llorar.

\- No me mandes callar, _no me mandes callar_ , maldito sádico real. – Gruñe Nadeem, entrecortadamente, intentando follarse a sí mismo sobre la erección de Cornelius y encontrándose restringido por sus manos, que le mantienen quieto en el sitio. – No quiero ni pensar en cómo te masturbas.

\- Despacio. – Contesta él, acompañándolo de una embestida profunda y deliberada, y susurra, – Pensando en ti.

Y hay algo en eso, algo en la idea de Cornelius tocándose por debajo de las sábanas en la cama de al lado, _pensando en él durante todo este tiempo_ , que hace que Nadeem se ponga más caliente y más furioso de lo que ha estado en toda su vida. Le sujeta de la nuca y le besa con fuerza, sin cuidado, haciendo con su lengua lo que está haciendo con su erección, y empieza a moverse rápidamente, errático con la necesidad de correrse yaya _ya_.

Cornelius gruñe y les da la vuelta en un movimiento brusco, apoyándole contra el otro lado del sofá, los cojines hundiéndose bajo su peso o desparramándose por el suelo de la casa. Cornelius gime y cierra los ojos, succionando una y otra vez sobre el mismo punto debajo de su oreja y follándole con energía. Ahora sí, ahora de verdad.

\- Ah, por _fin_.

Y naturalmente no duran mucho así, así que al poco tiempo Nadeem se está corriendo, casi sin tocarse, arqueándose y humedeciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Siente a Cornelius seguirle pocos segundos después, jadeando contra su cuello y apoyando su frente sudada contra el lateral de su cara.

Minutos después están sentados lado con lado, sus piernas tocándose y atontados todavía por el orgasmo. El fuego se está apagando poco a poco, muriéndose entre oleadas suaves de calor. Las brasas que quedan en el fondo brillan casi del mismo color del pelo de Cornelius, que le mira con los párpados caídos, moviendo los labios como si estuviese intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas mientras pasa las manos rítmicamente sobre el forro del sillón.

Parece pensárselo durante un buen rato, hasta que al final declara, saboreando la palabra,

\- Joder.

Y Nadeem no puede evitar reírse, sintiéndose bastante inclinado a darle la razón.

\---

El día amanece sin nubes, sin sol, sin nada más que una expansión interminable de azul que llega hasta donde alcanza la vista, desapareciendo detrás de las montañas del norte, que tienen algunas nubes enroscándose alrededor de sus cimas nevadas como si fuesen hilos de humo blanco. La luz, sin embargo, es gris y omnipresente, y tiene a medio pueblo gruñendo, sujetándose la cabeza para frenar la resaca colectiva que les golpea las paredes internas del cerebro. Incluso Mama está con los pies en alto, tirada en el sofá de su salón y lanzando hechizos a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a más de dos metros de su casa.

A Nadeem, por su parte, le duelen absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo, está más cansado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida y aun así nunca, nunca se había sentido mejor. Cuando Cornelius sale de la casa, apartándose el pelo de la frente y con los restos de la noche anterior todavía tatuados en forma de marcas oscuras en su cuello, Nadeem siente que se marea un poco.

\- Buenos días. – Dice Cornelius, poniéndose a su lado para preparar los caballos que les ha regalado Mama ( _¡prestado!_ ) muy a regañadientes.

\- Buenos días. – Contesta Nadeem, mirando fijamente al frente, encontrando fascinante el pelaje marrón de su yegua.

Pero a ver quién puede culparle, si hasta hace unas horas estaba follando con Cornelius sobre todas las superficies de la casa, tan largo y tan bien que todavía puede sentirle en lugares profundos y privados. Y no es que Nadeem tenga vergüenza, porque eso es algo que simplemente no encaja dentro de su código genético, pero la curva de su nuca o un movimiento cualquiera de muñeca le tienen cogiendo aire, intentando ignorar las imágenes incendiarias que conjuran y que le tienen el corazón saliéndosele a revoloteos del pecho. No es que tenga vergüenza, es que se siente como un adolescente cuando Cornelius le sonríe, un poco tímido _aun después de todo_ y, como un adolescente también, se siente con ganas de intentar repetirlo todo desde el principio.

\- ¡Comandante! – Grita una voz diminuta, al mismo tiempo que algo le tira de sus pantalones de montar. – Comandante, ¿dónde te fuiste ayer?

Pegada a su pierna está Renée, limpiándose los mocos con la manga de su vestido y mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Detrás de ella vienen lo que parecen ser todos los niños del pueblo, incómodos dentro de las bufandas que sus madres han enroscado con más fuerza de la necesaria alrededor de sus cuellos.

\- Guerrilleros. – Saluda Nadeem, con toda la seriedad de la que es capaz, e ignora completamente a Cornelius sonriendo en la periferia de su visión. – Siento mucho haber desaparecido, pero el malvado príncipe descubrió mi paradero y me hizo su rehén.

\- Tiene razón. – Interviene Cornelius, asomando su cabeza por encima de su caballo y mirándoles con inocencia. – Le hice mi rehén durante toda la noche.

Nadeem se atraganta y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Cornelius, que le está sonriendo con un descaro del que no creía que fuese capaz.

\- ¿Y tenéis que iros ya? – Pregunta otro niño, mirando cómo Nadeem y Cornelius suben las últimas bolsas a la grupa de sus caballos con un labio ligeramente tembloroso.

Nadeem se pone de rodillas sobre la nieve para estar a su altura.

\- Sí, tenemos que volver a casa. Pero no te preocupes, porque ahora que sabemos que Faraway existe podremos venir a visitarte.

En ese momento hay una conmoción a su alrededor. Un ratón gris pasa corriendo entre las patas de la montura de Cornelius, asustando al caballo y haciendo que levante las patas delanteras en el aire, tirando al suelo todas las bolsas que habían terminado de colocar. Los niños se apresuran a ayudarle, recogiendo bolsas más grandes que ellos mismos con manos diminutas, y en sus prisas a una de las chicas más mayores se le cae la bolsa que intenta tenderle a Cornelius.

La bolsa rueda por una pendiente, dejando un rastro rectangular en la nieve para acabar abriéndose al final, el zapato de cristal escapándose por su tapa abierta y quedándose, brillante e inocente en mitad del blanco.

Nadeem observa el zapato con el ceño fruncido, con toda la intención de preguntarle a Cornelius si a él también se le había olvidado tan completamente que existía, pero la chica a la que se le ha caído —Nadia, recuerda vagamente— está mirando a Cornelius con los brazos cruzados y se le adelanta.

\- ¿Y tú por qué tienes el zapato de mi madre, exactamente?

Nadeem siente que el corazón se le para en el pecho durante uno, dos, tres segundos, y no está seguro de lo que pasa en los siguientes minutos, pero a su alrededor hay muchas explicaciones y mucha gente que sale de sus casas al mismo tiempo, y alguien arrastra a Cornelius y cierra una puerta tras sus espaldas, impidiendo que se miren siquiera, pero en realidad daría igual porque Nadeem no puede dejar de mirar de la grupa de su caballo, sus dedos abrochando y desabrochando una correa en movimientos inútiles y distraídos.

No sabe cómo, pero minutos después está galopando por la carretera del sur, el pañuelo que le dio su madre envuelto alrededor de su cabeza en un intento desesperado de encontrar algo de consuelo, porque el corazón le está dando vueltas tan violentas que Nadeem quiere morirse, y aunque intenta echarle la culpa a todo lo que se le ocurre (al tiempo, al desayuno, a los baches del camino) incluso él sabe que es porque en algún punto entre la primera vez que Cornelius confundió un gnomo con una baya y la noche anterior, se ha enamorado del príncipe completa, estúpida, e irreversiblemente. Como el peor, más trillado de todos los clichés.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadeem gruñe cuando mete un pie distraído dentro de su zapatilla y un kobold empieza a protestar, sus diminutos dedos arañándole la punta del dedo gordo.

\- Es que quién te manda dormir ahí. – Dice, frunciendo el ceño pero sacándolo de su zapatilla para colocarlo con cuidado en la mesa de su taller, mirando cómo agita un indignado puño en su dirección antes de echar a correr.

Sobre su mesa se extienden una serie de papeles en colorido desorden, y los posibles diseños de zapatos se apilan alrededor de la carta de Goldie, que le ha escrito un _ANÍMATE, GUAPO_ al lado del dibujo algo rudimentario de un pene que le está guiñando un ojo. Nadeem suelta una risa por la nariz.

Ajusta la vela, negándose a moverse lo suficiente como para abrir las cortinas que bloquean la luz del sol, y se frota un poco los restos de barba que empiezan a salirle en la línea de la mandíbula. Coloca su bata de flores alrededor de su cintura y mira la carta que le ha mandado Harlan, que es un poco más seria, un poco más larga pero que básicamente le dice lo mismo, unido a un críptico _y deberías salir un poco más a la calle. Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar_ , ante lo que Nadeem no puede hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco.

No es como si llevase tanto tiempo encerrado. Sólo un par de días o de semanas, y de todas formas no le interesa nada de lo que pueda encontrarse en la calle. La última vez que salió de su casa— nada elaborado, sólo para comprarle un poco de caucho a su proveedor, se encontró de frente con la cara en blanco y negro de Cornelius, entrando triunfante por la puerta de la ciudad bajo el titular de _¡Maldición Real Rota!_. Nadeem se dio la vuelta tan rápido y con tanto impulso que casi se disloca algo, y encima al llegar a casa tenía un saco de dinero esperándole en el buzón— saco que hubiese devuelto, por otra parte, si no fuese porque sus más profundos principios le impiden rechazar cualquier tipo de dinero.

Nadeem posa las manos encima de su mesa, tocando los bordes blancos del sobrecito que venía con el saco, todavía esperando a ser abierto, y bufa. Como si quisiese leer algo de lo que Cornelius le tiene que decir. Siendo como es seguro que se trata de una elaborada disculpa, toda sincera e imposiblemente encantadora, y puede que incluso una invitación bienintencionada a su boda. El corazón de Nadeem simplemente no puede soportar un golpe como ése.

En eso está pensando precisamente, en su corazón y su patético estado actual, cuando se da cuenta de que lleva un rato oyendo algo golpear contra su ventana. Al principio piensa que es granizo, pero cuando el ritmo se vuelve más insistente frunce el ceño y se levanta de mala gana, listo para insultar creativamente a cualquier gamberro que se haya atrevido a interrumpir su momento de autocompasión.

Echa las cortinas verde vómito a un lado con energía, pensando que tendría que cambiarlas en algún momento, preferiblemente pronto, y abre la ventana con toda la mala leche que ha ido acumulando las últimas semanas.

El golpe de frío del exterior es inmediato y hace que se le ponga la carne de gallina, pero no es nada, nada en absoluto contra el golpe que supone ver a Cornelius en su calle, el pelo despeinado por el viento y una sonrisa que podría iluminar varias ciudades enteras. Intenta cerrar la ventana, el corazón encajado en lo alto de su garganta, pero la voz de Cornelius se le adelanta.

\- ¡Nadeem! ¡Nad! ¡Soy yo! – Pausa. - ¡Cornelius!

 _El muy idiota_.

\- Ya _sé_ quién eres.– Gruñe Nadeem, no pudiendo evitar la tentación de asomarse un poco. – Y si no quieres que te tire algo grande y pesado más te vale que desaparezcas de mi calle ahora mismo.

Cornelius le mira, un poco sorprendido, y después de un segundo se echa a reír. ¡A reír!

\- Ahh, tendría que haber supuesto que no ibas a leer mi nota. – Dice, secándose una lágrima de la comisura del ojo.

\- Pues claro que no he leído tu estúpida nota. – Dice, cruzándose de brazos. Sabe que debería cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas, meterse debajo de la cama y esperar pacientemente a que Cornelius se vaya de su calle y del reino en general, si puede ser, pero una parte de sí mismo no puede evitar querer verle un poco, sólo un poco más. Una parte idiota además de masoquista, claro. – No tengo ningún interés en saber nada de ti ni de tu futura esposa.

\- ¿Qué futura esposa? – Pregunta, perplejo.

\- Ah, que ya os habéis casado. Pues felicidades. – Contesta Nadeem alrededor del nudo de su garganta, intentando cerrar la ventana y siendo detenido una vez más por la voz de Cornelius.

\- ¡No hay ninguna esposa! – Nadeem frunce el ceño y Cornelius extiende los brazos, como intentando demostrarle que efectivamente, no lleva ninguna esposa encima. – No hay ninguna esposa, Nadeem. Lee la nota.

Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco, pensando _de perdidos al río_ y coge la nota de encima de su mesa, rompiendo el sobre sin ningún cuidado. Dentro, en lugar de la extensa carta que espera encontrarse hay una tarjeta, la cartulina rígida bajo sus dedos, los bordes llenos de relieves diminutos en forma de hojas entrelazadas, y en el centro hay cuatro simples palabras, escritas con letra cuidada y precisa:

 _Tú eres mi contramaldición_.

Nadeem le da la vuelta a la tarjeta, buscando un mensaje un poco más inteligible, y cuando no lo encuentra frunce el ceño y se asoma otra vez a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que yo soy tu contramaldición?

Cornelius suspira.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar entrar para explicártelo? ¿O vas a hacer que lo grite para que se entere todo el Reino? – Señala a su alrededor, y Nadeem se da cuenta de que la mitad de sus vecinos están asomados a sus ventanas, mirando interesadísimos cómo el Príncipe, que hasta el momento parecía tímido y cordial, parece haber perdido los papeles bajo la ventana del zapatero del barrio.

Nadeem pone los ojos en blanco y cierra la ventana de un golpe, bajando por las escaleras e intentando ignorar los latidos esperanzados de su corazón. La manilla está fría bajo sus dedos cuando la hace girar, y Cornelius está esperando al otro lado, en una imagen que le resulta tremendamente familiar.

\- Qué quieres decir con que yo soy tu contramaldición. – Repite, y Cornelius le empuja hacia en interior, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cornelius avanza en su dirección, extendiendo una mano, pero Nadeem se cruza de brazos y frunce los labios, esperando por la respuesta.

Cornelius suspira y se encoge de hombros.

\- Quiero decir eso exactamente. Que tú eres mi contramaldición.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Ahora te apetece que yo sea tu contramaldición y entonces lo soy? – Nadeem bufa. – Porque tengo entendido que las maldiciones no funcionan así.

\- No— no tiene nada que ver con lo que _yo quiera_. – Nadeem frunce el ceño y Cornelius rectifica. – Que también. Pero quiero decir— tú llevas siendo mi contramaldición desde el principio, Nadeem. Sólo hablando con Ada—

\- ¿Ada?

\- La mujer a la que pertenecía el zapato. Resulta que ni siquiera sabía que lo había perdido, sabes, que en realidad nunca había salido de Faraway—

\- _Cornelius_.

\- Eh, sí. Digo, que fue hablando con ella que me di cuenta de lo que realmente me estaba diciendo la contramaldición. – Cornelius le mira con ojos brillantes, como instándole a que entienda algo de vital importancia. – “El zapato le llevará a la persona capaz de romper el hechizo con la fuerza de su amor.” – Cornelius recita las palabras y Nadeem siente un pequeño placer privado cuando ve que el color se le sube a las mejillas, porque hay cosas que nunca cambian. - ¿No lo ves? No la persona a la que pertenece el zapato, sino la persona a la que el zapato _me lleva_. – Cornelius se encoge de hombros, mirándole por detrás de sus larguísimas pestañas. – Y ese eres tú, Nadeem. Has roto mi maldición.

Y lo dice con tal sentimiento que hace que a Nadeem se le seque la boca, como si hubiese hecho algo de verdad— algo más que enamorarse de este brillante, brillante hombre, que era inevitable de todas formas.

\- Pues es una suerte, sabes. – Dice Nadeem después de dudar un segundo, acercándose hasta que su aliento se mezcla con el de Cornelius delante de sus bocas, sus manos plegándose contra el espacio cálido entre sus cuerpos. – Que no intentases llamar a la puerta, digo. El timbre está roto y te hubieses llevado una buena descarga.

Y entonces Cornelius sonríe, imparable y enorme, y es como si se hubiese hecho de día de repente, justo dentro de su tienda.

\- Es una verdadera suerte.

\---

Nadeem mira la cabeza pelirroja que sobresale de entre sus sábanas, sintiendo una especie de felicidad desesperada en el fondo de la garganta, pero la aparca durante un momento y fija la mirada en su escritorio, estudiando el papel en blanco y la punta de su pluma, que amenaza con soltar una gota de tinta sobre el blanco como no se decida de una vez.

Coge aire, dejando caer la pluma con cuidado, y empieza a escribir.

 _Querida Falak:_

 _Siento mucho que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última carta, pero te aseguro que tengo una razón de peso. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me pediste que te contase todo acerca de los príncipes azules que conquistase? Pues ponte cómoda, porque esta es una buena historia._


End file.
